Glimpse Into The Future
by BlackButterfly1223
Summary: A mysterious Soul reaper has appeared in Karakura town as well as new creatures that even the Soul Society hasn't heard of. On top of that their after Ichigo's little sister Karin. What do they want with her & how is this Soul reaper connected to her? R
1. Chapter 1

**Bleach**

**Glimpse into the Future**

**Chapter 1- The Mysterious Soul Reaper **

The sound of the bouncing ball filled the air as it hit off the ground, then her knee and then her heel before hitting the ground once again. The bounces controlled and practiced. The sun was shining and there as a nice breeze. It was a beautiful day for the Kurosaki sisters to play outside. Yuzu sat on the small step in front of their door and watched as her twin bounced the soccer ball around as if it was the easiest thing in the world. To her it probably was.

Yuzu sighed. "I wonder were Ichigo is." She said as she rested her chin on the palm of her hands while her elbows pressed on her knees. She let out a sigh. "We barely see him anymore.' She said with a pout as she looked to Karin who seemed to not pay her much attention.

"He's a teenager. He's probably out hanging with his friends. Leave him alone." She said with a roll of her eyes and not missing a beat with her ball before something caught her attention and she looked up from her ball to the end of the road. There stood a woman.

A soul reaper.

Karin's mouth opened slightly as she stared at her. Her ball dropped to the ground and rolled a little and Yuzu looked to it before she looked to her sister who was just staring ahead. She fallowed her eyes down the street but saw nothing and frowned as she looked back to Karin. Karin stared at the soul reaper. She was pretty far away but the girl was looking at her. She was sure. Her hair was long and black but she couldn't make out her face. A rather long sword was on her back. She frowned.

"Karin?" Yuzu said and Karin quickly snapped out of her gawking as she looked to her sister.

"Huh?" she mumbled.

"What are you looking at?" she asked as she once again looked down the road to see what had got her sister's undivied attenion for the pass couple of minutes and Karin stared at her sister for a moment. Could she not see her? She looked back to the end of the road to see that the soul reaper was gone. Maybe that was why Yuzu didn't see her. She frowned as her black eyebrows came together. Her fist balled up a little.

"Nothing. It was nothing." She mumbled as she picked up her ball. She looked to her sister with a small smile. "Hey, how about we go to the park?" She asked and her sister smiled as she stood up and nodded her head. "Alright. Just go in and tell dad." She said and she nodded again as she rushed into the house. Karin quickly looked back down the end of the street. She sure she wasn't seeing things. there had to have been a girl standing down there. she had a feeling run threw her when she saw that girl. Maybe she felt it before she even seen her. But why did she leave before Yuzu could see her?

"I wonder who that was?" she mumbled to herself before a crushingly large spiritual pressure hit into her. Her eyes widen as it felt like something was crushing her. Sweat was quick to gather on her body and roll down her temple and to her jaw dripping off to hit the ground when she clinched her teeth. She took a deep breath and fell to her knees unable to stand the pressure that was being put on her. "What's going on." She whispered as her eyes narrowed. It was so close to her. Could it have been that girl she had just seen? Or maybe even a hallow that that she had been seeing a lot recently.

Ichigo's eyes opened as the spiritual pressure hit him. He frowned. "This feels like a soul reaper." He said as he got up from his spot at the top of the hill of the river. He looked towards the direction of his home. He clinched his teeth. It was too close to home. He quickly came out his body and it flopped to the ground motionless. He glanced to it before he let out a small growl. He was just going to have to leave it. But if anyone saw him they would think he was dead. He'd have to worry about that later. this spirital pressure was high and if there was a batttle close to his home his family could be in danger. He jumped off towards his home.

Once he reached were the spiritual pressure was coming from it was only a block away from his home and had descreased steadily. He stopped at seeing the soul reaper in front of this creature. That didn't look like a hallow. It was dead that was for sure and it's blood was all over the place. He couldn't take his eyes off it.

"Ichigo." Rukia said as she quickly appeared next to him. Her eyes widen as she looked at it. It was strange. "W-what is that?" she asked as she stared at it before she looked to the soul reaper. "Hey!" she said and the girl shifted as she put her bloody sword away. It was long. Like Ichigo's but as thin as hers. "Who are you!?" she yelled. The girl looked over her shoulder at them and their eyes widen. She had a white mask on with black lines going across the left side and appeared to look like a tiger mask. Her eyes all black and her iris gold.

A vizord?

"Ichigo." She said threw her mask and they stared at her as she turned fully towards them. "She's in danger. Protect her." she said before she disappeared.

"W-Wait!" Ichigo yelled and stepped foreword but she was already gone. Their eyes fell on the creature and they ran up to it. "What is this thing?" he asked as he looked over it. It didn't have a mask or a whole or anything. It was just a large weird looking creature. Rukia quickly pulled out her cell phone.

"I don't know but I think it's for the best to inform the soul society. Maybe they'll send someone to exam it." she said her eyes focused on the cell phone she was holding. Ichigo got down next to it as he looked it over. It looked like the organs and everything was on the outside and it was slimy. He reached his hand out to touch it. It had large octopus legs and multiple stab wounds were it was bleeding out something white as well as dark blood close to black looking ink. If it was a hallow it would have disappeared when she took the final blow but it was still lying here. "Don't touch it Ichigo." She said.

"Why not? It's dead." He mumbled as he walked around it examing it more.

"And we should look up someone in the thirteen court guard that has a Zanpakuto that size. I never heard of anyone that has a sword like that besides you." She said as she looked it over and he nodded his head. "How long do you think that thing was by the way? It was much longer then yours." She said and he nodded again as he looked in thought. the bigger the sword the more spiritual pressure one had well that's what Rukia had told him but others had learned to control the size of their Zanpakuto. So they had two things in common already unusually large Zanpakutos and a Vizord mask. But she talked as if she knew him.

"But what do you think she was talking about? She even knows my name." He said as he remembered her words. "Who does she want me to protect?" he mumbled as he rubbed the back of his neck. He frowned. "She should be more specific if she wants me to do something for her." He said with a sigh before he put his hands on his hips closing his eyes for a moment.

"Well I'm going back to soul society. If we want any answers about what _this_ is I think we need to find out who she is first and what's she doing here. And as soon as we find her we can get answers" She said and he nodded his head. "I'll be back soon." She said before she disappeared. He let out a sigh before he looked to the creature again.

"Hey wait! What am I suppose to do with this thing!?" He yelled to no one. He sighed and rubbed the top of his orange hair. He looked back to it and let out another sigh. He disappeared as well and just as quick appeared back at the river were his body reminded. He jump back into it with a sigh. At least no one saw him. It probably just looked like he was sleeping anyways. He rubbed his head as he looked around.

He walked home and as soon as he was home he got a kick to the face by his father. He hit the ground with a loud thump before he looked back up at his father who was laughing and going on about family and straight and cheese cakes and Yuzu's cook. Ichigo didn't even like Cheese Cake. Which might be the reason why he was talking about it. just to get on Ichigo's nerve.

"Shut up you stupid old man!" he yelled at him as he shot up and gave his father a nice right hook into his face causing him to go flying into their wall. He sighed as he turned his attention to his two sisters that sat at the table. Yuzu smiled and held up his bowl for him and he smiled as he took it and sat at the table with a sigh before he looked to Karin who was staring down into her bowl and appeared to be in deep thought about something with this frown on her face. He didn't like it.

"Hey Karin." He said and she looked up at him. "Is everything alright?" he asked and she smiled to him though it didn't reach her eyes and this didn't go unnoticed by him. He frowned and she chuckled slightly.

"Everything is fine. Why would you ask something like that?" she asked and shrugged her shoulders before she stood up. "Um I'm really not that hungry so I'm just going to head up for bed." She said with a sigh before she excused herself from the table. They watched her leave in silence. Yuzu frowned as she looked down at her own food. She didn't like it when her sister was upset. She seemed to have been taking after Ichigo with her keeping secret all the time.

"Hey Yuzu." Ichigo said next and she looked to her older brother. He was frowning and his eyes showed his worry. "What's going on with your sister?" He asked and she let out a sigh as she shrugged her shoulders.

"I don't know. She's been acting like that scents this morning. She was just staring out into the open and when I asked her what she was looking at she said nothing." She said and shrugged her shoulders as she looked back to the table. Her hands making fist on her lap. He nodded his head before their father shot up with tears pouring down his cheeks. A nice size red not sitting on the top of his head from where he had slammed into the hall and his cheek red and swallen from where Ichigo had punched him.

"What could be wrong with my poor baby!" he yelled as he rushed towards the stairs. "It must be a boy! She's too young to be going threw the emotion state of heartache!" He yelled as he rushed up the stairs. Ichigo ignored his father as he stared at the table. Could Karin had seen a hallow?Could that have gotten her so upset? After all she did know about them and even knew about him being a soul reaper. Maybe she had seen that creature. It was more repulsive then a hallow. It might have scared her.

He rose from the table and Yuzu looked to him. "I'm going to go have a talk with her." He said and Yuzu nodded her head as he walked towards the stairs. Leaving her alone at the dinner table. Ichigo stopped at the top of the stairs at seeing their father crying and banging on Yuzu's and Karin's bed room door. He quickly elbowed him to the side of his head and he dropped the floor before Ichigo knocked lightly on the door. "Yo Karin it's me. Open up." he said as he gripped the handle and shook it. It was locked but it wasn't long before he heard a click. He pushed the door opened and stepped inside, slamming it shut as their dad tired to crawl in. "What's going on?" He asked as he sat down on Yuzu's bed across form her.

"Nothing." She said and shrugged her shoulder. His eyes narrowed on her.

"Listen Karin I know something's up." He said and she looked up at him.

"And I always know something's up with you but you refuse to answer me questions when I ask you what's going on with you! Why should I answer you!" she snapped back at him and his face never changed as he stared at her. She gripped the bed sheets at his intense glace before she looked away form him and her body relaxed. "It's nothing leave me alone." She mumbled.

"If it has to do with hallows Karin I need to know. It's important" He said and she looked to him. "It's my job to know these things and keep you and this town save." He said and she looked to her lap.

"It was a soul reaper." She mumbled and his eyebrows came together as his frown increased and his eyes narrowed. "I saw her earlier today. I had seen Soul reapers before but she…" Her eyes softened slightly. "It felt like I knew her. It felt like she knew me. Almost like we were connected. But it was only for a moment that I felt it. and it's been bothering me ever scents." She said and he nodded his head.

"A soul reaper huh? Are you sure?" He asked and she nodded her head as she looked up at him.

"She had the black outfit and the sword. It was really long too and she had long black hair but I couldn't see her face to well." She frowned and looked back to her lap. He nodded and stood back up to his feet. He put one hand in his pocket it.

"Alright." He said with a sigh. "I'll look into it but for now I want you stay out of trouble." He said and she raised an eyebrow as she crossed her arms.

"And what kind of trouble would that be? I'm not going to go out and look for her if that's what you mean." She said and huffed out her cheeks somewhat. "I'm not that stupid Ichigo." She said with a roll of her eyes.

"Good because by the way you described her she's the same girl we've been looking for and I think she's dangerious so stay away from her." he said and she sighed as they stared at one another before he looked towards the door. "Try and forget about all this alright. It's not something you need to get involved in." He said and she looked up at him once again but her older brother refused to meet her eyes. "Night Karin." He almost mumbled it before he walked out the room closing the door behind him. She stared at it long after he was gone before looking down at her lap once more with a frown.

Ichigo laid in his bed. The lights out and his window open. But he was wide awake and staring at the ceiling. The soul reaper or Vizord had been in contact with his sister. His eyes narrowed. He didn't trust her and she now knew where his family lived. He had to find her before she came back and did who knows what to the people he loved. But something else deep inside him told him other was. Told him that he should trust her. After all she didn't put her hands on Karin but she did make her uncomfortable and that was never a good sign.

"_Ichigo." She said threw her mask and they stared at her as she turned fully towards them. "She's in danger. Protect her." she said before she disappeared._

Her words echoed in his head. Who did she want him to protect? That had been bugging him for a while now. Not only that but her voice sound familiar and that nipped at him from the back of his mind. Did he know this girl from somewhere? She did know his name. There was too many questions and not enough answers!

He let out a growl as he shot up right in his bed ruffling his own hair in frustration. "Would you keep it down some people are trying to sleep here!" Kon yelled as he jumped up onto Ichigo's bed and onto his lap. "Learn to have some respect Ichigo!" He yelled pointing his stuffed arm at Ichigo and waving it about as Ichigo stared at him blankly. Kon continued to go on and on though Ichigo didn't appear to be paying much attention.

"Ah Shut up Kon." He said as he gripped the stuffed animal but its head and tossed him across the small room. He slammed into the closet door and slid down it before he hit the ground as Ichigo rolled onto his side towards his window and pulled his white and blue blankets over him. Kon shot back up to his feet.

"You'll pay for that Ichigo! Wait until my Rukia hears about this!" he yelled but Ichigo didn't budge as he reminded on his side. Kon let out a huff before he marched off. Ichigo stared at his wall. Still frowning as his thoughts drifted back to this mysterious soul reaper. What was she doing here? And what did she want? His eyes narrowed slightly. And what did she want with his sister? Karin's depressed look flashed in his head. He didn't like it when one of his sisters were upset. He sighed and closed his eyes. It looked like he wasn't going to get much sleep tonight and unknowing to him his younger sister wasn't going to get much sleep either.

The next day Rukia was there to greet him. Telling him that members of squad 12 had come to take the creature away that was surprisingly still lying there but was decaying unusually fast and that some members of squad 2 had come to search for this mysterious soul reaper. There had been know data in their data base that fit the description of her Zanpakuto. Therefore she was a protental threat and had to be brought in for questioning especally seeing that she was a vizord.

"So what do we do?" He asked her next.

"We could go down and check to see how their doing in checking the area or help them look for this girl." She said and he nodded his head as he rose from his bed with a sigh.

"Yeah. Let's go do that. I got a lot of questions I'd like to ask her." he said as his eyes narrowed on the ground and Rukia frowned as she watched him.

"what's wrong Ichigo?" she asked.

"I talked to Karin last night…" He started.

"Your sister?" she asked and he nodded his head. "Did something happen to her last night?" She asked. He shook his head.

"No she-" he was cut off as his door slammed open and his father rushed in fallowed by his sisters.

"Ichigo my son it's time to get up!" He yelled as he dove at him. He side stepped his father who smiled into his bed before looking to Yuzu who had stepped up to him with a smile.

"Breakfast is ready." She said and he nodded his head before he looked to Karin who was staring at something. He quickly looked to Rukia who was staring back at his younger sister.

"Hey Karin." He said with a grin and she looked to him. "So how are you feeling? Much better then yesterday I hope." He said and she nodded her head as Yuzu rapped her arms around her older twin sister.

"Yup. She wake up back to her good old self. Maybe all she needed was a good night sleep." She said and he nodded his head.

"Alright. Well I'll be heading out to school" he said and rushed out as Rukia fallowed behind him.

"But Ichigo what about breakfast." Yuzu yelled after him never seeing Rukia.

"I'll eat on the way. Thanks Yuzu!" he yelled back as he rushed down the stairs. Rukia hot on his heels.

"Ichigo!" she yelled as they ran out into the street. "Your sister was staring dead at me." she said as she fallowed him to school. "Could she see me? How is that even possible!?" she yelled from behind him.

"I don't know. That's what I was trying to tell you! She had been able to see soul reapers for sometime now. I'm just worried that it might get her in trouble some day." He said as his eyebrows came together and he nodded his head. "She saw that Soul reaper yesterday." He said with a frown.

"Did she see her face?" She asked.

"She said she didn't get a good look but that she got a weird feeling around her." She said and she nodded her head.

"you need to find out more Ichigo. Your sister might be the only one to help us find out who this girl is." She said and his eyes narrowed as they continued to run towards his school. Though he had no idea why he was still running. They stopped once they reached the school.

"I don't want to get my sister involved in these things" He said as his eyes fell to the ground.

"But Ichigo-"

"No Rukia! I won't ask her anymore then I already have. She said she never saw the girl's face alright? I won't let her get hurt like she has in the past." He said remembering the first hallow that had attacked his house, gripping little Karin in his fist and then Grand Fisher also hurting his sisters. His fist balled up and his teeth clinched. "I won't allow it. It's my job it protect them and I won't allow her to get involved." He said. Rukia let out a sigh before she nodded her head.

"Fine. We'll find another way." she said and looked away from him.

**Should I continue? Review if you'd like to read more and thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2- Out Run Me**

"What is that wretched smell?" Mayuri hissed as he walked into his dark lab only to be greeted by his men running around and a large_ thing_ sitting on his dissecting table. His lieutenant was quick to move to his side as he walked towards it.

"That would be the creature they brought in this morning sir." She said stepping in line behind him as he walked. Everyone in the room but her wearing a white breathing mask over their mouths. He moved around the table watching as the dead creature released some sort of blue gas into their air from its wounds. "They would like for you to find out what it is sir. As fast as possible." She said her face completely blank.

"Hm. This is interesting." He said as he leaned towards it and coved his mouth and his nose with his sleeve. He poked at it with his long finger nail and a smirk came to his lips. "Finally something worth my attention." He said as a dark grin had come to his face. "Nemo get my equipment!" He shouted at her and she bowered to him before running off to gather his things.

"That is interesting." Kisuke said as he rubbed his rugged chin in thought. "Something that the Soul Society never heard of. It must be a new kind of Hallow is what I'm thinking." He said and Rukia and Ichigo frowned.

"That's the thing. We don't think it was a hollow at all." Rukia spoke up getting the attention of both Kisuke and Yoruichi who was lying on a purple mat in the corner of the room in her cat form silently listening to the others tell Kisuke of the creature that had appeared and the soul reaper as well. Though she never gave her input on the situation and probably wouldn't until she was alone with Kisuke.

"Well what do you think it is?" Orihime asked with worry in her big gray eyes. Chad and Uryu sitting on both sides of her. Also silent threw out the whole discussion.

"Some sort of being." Ichigo sighed before he rubbed his head. "Man I don't know. We couldn't even see what it was after she killed it so fast." He sighed and shook his head.

"And you say it was around your home?" Kisuke asked. Ichigo nodded his head as he looked to him with a frown thinking of how his family could have been in danger. Uryu rubbed his chin in thought before he pushed up his glasses. Kisuke glanced to Yoruichi both with knowing looks.

"I just wish I could have seen it before it was taken away. Maybe I could have found something on it." Uryu mumbled under his breath with a frown and looked down to his lap.

"Well anything that can be found by you can be found by the Soul Society. Let them handle it." Kisuke said as he began to fan himself with a small smile. They all let out small sighs but Ichigo still looked tense and they could all tell as he stared at the small round table they all sat at. Kisuke frowned at this. "Something wrong Ichigo?" He asked his voice taking on a more serious tone and Ichigo sighed as he looked up at them once again.

"It's nothing I was just thinking about that Soul reaper girl again." He said.

"From what I heard she's a vizord." Kisuke said with a shrug. "Did you go ask your Vizord friends if they know her? Maybe they tired to recruit her and that's why she's here" He asked with a small smirk as Ichigo let out a growl and glared at him.

"I told you those fools aren't my friends!" He yelled.

"But still Ichigo. It couldn't be a bad idea to just ask them if they know anything. Kisuke could be right. They could have been trying to recruit her." Rukia said with a shrug as she looked up at him. "After all these things and that girl might turn out to be a threat." She said and frowned as her eyes narrowed becoming more serious. And he let out a sigh at seeing how serious about this she really was.

"Fine." He mumbled. "I'll go talk to them now." He said as he stood up before he looked to them. "You guys be careful around here. And Chad be sure to walk Orihime home." He said as he walked towards the door. Chad nodded his head and Orihime let out a small sigh as her shoulders slumped. Why did he always think she needed protecting? Not like she didn't mind walking with Chad. The small group watched him walk out in silence.

Karin ran down the empty field with rapid speed as she rushed towards the goal. The soccer ball in front of her feet moving faster then she was to stay ahead. Her breathing was hard as she neared closer and closer. Sweat rolling down her temple before she jerked to a stop and with one powerful kick slammed the ball into the goal.

The ball spun as it pressed into the net of the goal. Smoking some as it came to a stop and dropped to the ground. She smirked now breathing hard threw her nose. "And another goal from Karin Kurosaki and she is on fire tonight ladies and gentlemen!" she yelled before she made it seem like the crawled was cheering her name when in truth no one but her was there. She jogged towards her ball once she was finished before a spiritual pressure hit into her.

"A-Again?" she whispered to herself. No this time it was different. It wasn't as strong as last time and maybe not as pure and it was…right behind her. She turned around slowly to see a creature on the soccer field with crab legs and horns. It was slimy looking and appeared to not have a face. She couldn't tell. "Is this some kind of Hallow things?" She mumbled to herself before it began to come at her with no warning.

She quickly took off running with her ball in her hand. After all it was her only means of defense at the moment. She quickly ran off the field and towards the school grounds. She heard it roar behind her letting her know it was gaining on her and her little legs wasn't moving her fast enough. Why was it chasing her anyways? There was a lot of other kids out there that was alone why her.

She looked down at her soccer ball. Maybe it was because she was the only one out of those kids that could actually see the thing and maybe even defeat it. She nodded her head with a look of determination in her eyes before she came to a stop and spun around dropping her ball to the ground.

"Eat this Ugly!" she yelled as she kicked the ball before it touched the ground. The ball shot into the air with her spiritual pressure around it as it came at the creature. It smashed right into it but sadly had no affect as it bounced back to the ground and the creature only roared out before coming at her again. "Crap" she mumbled before she began to run once again and now she was defenseless.

It shot it's large greenish looking claw at her and missed slamming into the dirty ground next to her but making her stumble to the side and loose her balance. That was to close. She continued to run as it continued to attack her like this but in vain. She rushed into the school and ducked as it smashed threw the wall over top of her. She covered her head with her arms and closed her eyes as parts of the wall fell over top of her waiting for the creature to take her but it never came. She looked to it as tried to get threw the hole it made. She quickly got up taking her chance to run.

Orihime sighed as she walked down the street. Chad fallowing silently behind her. "So Chad what do you think this soul reaper is like huh?" she asked as she looked back at him. "Do you think she's crazy and blood thirsty or after revenge against the Soul Society like the ones we met in the past?" she asked and he shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't know but we have to hope for the best and hope that it's neither of those two." He said and she smiled as she nodded her head before Chad came to a stop. She stopped as well and frowned at him. "Do you feel that Orihime?" He asked and she looked in thought before a powerful unfamiliar Spiritual pressure hit her and she gasped as she looked to Chad and nodded her head. He nodded as well before they turned around as a female vizord appeared in front of them.

"Chad!" Orihime yelled.

"I know!" He said as his arm transformed as she ran towards them. He swung at her and a blast of energy shot from his fist. She easily side stepped it using her flash step as she continued to run towards him. He stepped back as his eyes widen before she jumped over his head stepping on the back of it as she went before she landed in front of Orihime who stumbled back before falling onto her butt. "Orihime!" Chad yelled.

"Tsubaki I reject!" she said with out thinking over it much. The vizord stopped as the yellowish orange light shot at her like a rocket. She quickly caught it and looked to Tsubaki who was trying to get out of her grip.

"Let go of me you over grown sorry excuse for a woman!" He yelled as he banged his fist along her pale hand. The vizord stared at him before tossing him over her shoulder and rushing pass Orihime before disappearing into air using her Shunpo to disappear from their sight. They continued to stare before Orihime looked to Chad with a sheepish grin.

"Well she seemed to be in a rush." She said as Tsubaki returned to her while mumbling under his breath and dusting himself off. Chad only nodded his as his arm turned back to normal. He rose to his feet as he stared in the direction that she went and Orihime rose to her feet as well dusting her butt off. She raised an eyebrow as her head titled slightly. "I wonder were she is off too." She looked back to Chad. "Should we fallow her?" she asked.

"We should try but I don't know if we could find her. She seems pretty fast." He said and it was silent as they both looked to each other before they took off after her down the street.

Karin busted threw the roof doors and stopped breathing hard. She looked behind her and it was silent. The thing didn't seem to be fallowing her anymore. She let out a breath before she heard it roar and looked up as it jumped up onto the roof top causing the ground to shake as she fell back on her butt. It moved towards her as it opened its mouth. She looked to her left to see a pole rusting next to her. She quickly picked it up and shot to her feet slamming the pole into its mouth. It cried in pain while backing away from her and began to swing out of control.

It hit her in the side and she skid along the roof top in pain before she struggled to sit up. Her forehead began to bleed from the impact it had with the hard ground and the blood ran down her temple to her jaw. She clenched her teeth as she looked to it. It was now coming towards her once again this time it looked like in rage. She moved back on her hands. So this was it. This was how she was going to die?

All of a sudden the Soul reaper from the other day came down in front of her. Her eyes widen slightly. Just when she thought she'd never see her again. And here the woman was hopefully about to save her life.

That was answered when the soul reaper rushed forward and jumped into the air. She kicked her leg and a blast of hade shot from her foot. (Yes people her foot. Not her hand. Her foot.) The blast slammed right into the creature. It roared out in pain as smoke filled the air and Karin covered her face to block it from the smoke and other flying objects. She opened her eyes again to see it coming at her once again in rage before the woman jumped in front of her pulling her long sword out from her back and slamming it into the creature's mouth as it lunched at her.

All was silent before she gripped her sword from it splattering blood onto the roof top of the building. Karin moved back slowly though she was unable to stop staring at the Soul Reaper in front of her and that knowing feeling entered her body. Like she knew her from somewhere and they were connected. She was snapped out of her thoughts when the creature cried out in pain and moved back from her.

The Soul Reaper moved with it. Dragging her bloody long blade along the ground before she rushed towards it once again and slashed it upwards causing more blood to shot out and it cried out in pain before swing at her and she easily jumped out the way as she moved in to finish the job. She swung once more and it quickly shattered into little mini me's of itself. She looked around as the crawled around her. She looked back at Karin who they were moving towards rapidly and had begun to climb.

"G-Get of me!" she yelled as she swung and gripped at her own clothing as they gripped on tight to her and began to reform. She looked up as the Soul Reaper rushed over to her and quickly began to cut them off. But there was too many and that was never going to work so she picked Karin up by the back of her shirt and began to shake her around making them fall off. "Hey! You're making me sick!" Karin yelled at her not like being shaken around like that.

They began to reform on the ground and the soul reaper sat Karin down and pushed her back before she slammed her foot into the ground. The blue Hado slammed into all the small pieces and destroyed it before it had the time to rebuild. Karin fell back on her butt. Tired with a serious headache.

"I don't feel so good." She mumbled as the Soul Reaper turned around to look at her. "I think I'm going to go to sleep now." She mumbled before she fell back and the Soul Reaper slowly walked up to her. She put her sword away as she got down next to her and studied the younger girls face before she looked up as Ichigo jumped onto the roof.

"Get your hands off my sister!" He yelled as he pulled his sword out form its raps. The soul reaper quickly shot up taking the small girl with her as she jumped back from Ichigo. She took another hop back before flipping off the roof. "Hey! Get back here!" he yelled as he jumped off the roof after her. He landed on the ground to see she had stopped and was looking the other way. There stood another creature. "Wh-What is that thing?" he mumbled as his eyes narrowed before the Soul reaper looked back to him and then disappeared with Karin in her arms. "Hey!" Ichigo yelled before the Creature rushed towards him and he blocked it with his sword while clinching his teeth.

Kisuke and Yoruichi had appeared at the right time to aid him as did Chad and Orihime. "You take care of this thing I have to save my sister!" He yelled as he rushed off without a reply. Kisuke and Yoruichi glanced to one another before she quickly fallowed after him. Kisuke smirked as he watched the thing more about in a frenzy.

"Doesn't appear as smart as a hallow. But you heard him guys. Take it down." He said as they quickly drew their weapons.

Ichigo leaped form roof top to roof top using his Spunpo to try and keep up with the Soul reaper but it was like playing tag with Yoruichi. Her spiritual pressure was in all different directions at once as if she was trying to throw him off. He stopped and looked around trying to sense her before she got to far and then it just disappeared.

He let out a growl and sweat rolled down his temple. She had gotten away with his baby sister. "Karin." He said threw his teeth before something flashed pass him quickly and his eyes widen at the feel of Yoruichi's spiritual pressure breeze pass him. He looked around. She was out of sight as if she was going so fast not even his eyes could keep up with her and just like that her spiritual pressure disappeared as well. "Yoruichi!" he yelled after her as he looked around.

The Soul Reaper placed Karin down slowly on the clear roof top. She stared down at her. Her gold eyes fixed on the small girls face before she brushed some black strains out of her face before she looked up at the feel of an incoming spiritual pressure. Coming in fast. She rose to her feet as the Goddess of Flash herself appeared before her. They stood in silence as they stared at one another and then Yoruichi smirked as she crossed her arms.

"That was impressive back there. The way you out ran Ichigo. But with his bankai he's almost faster then me. But you still wouldn't have been able to out run me nor trick me with your spiritual pressure confusion. He's young. It was easy for him to get confused." She said and the soul reaper continued to stare at her so Yoruichi frowned. "Who are you? And what do you want with the girl?" she asked as her gold eyes narrowed dangerously.

"It was never my intentions to take her Sensei." She said before she stepped back for Karin though her eyes never left Yoruichi and Yoruichi raised an eyebrow now at the use of being called a teacher.

"Sensei?" she asked and the girl was quiet as she seemed to have realized that she sad something she shouldn't have. "I'll ask you again." Yoruichi said as she stepped towards her again. "Who are you!?" she yelled and her eyes narrowed. The girl stared at her once again before reaching into her robe. Yoruichi's eyes narrowed as she quickly looked to her hand. She quickly disappeared and reappeared behind her reaching over her shoulder and taking her wrist in her hand before she could remove her it from her robe, stopping her from pulling what ever it was out. Yoruichi didn't trust her and wasn't going to taking any chances with her.

"Rather predictable Sensei." She said threw her hallow mask and Yoruichi's eyes widen and she let out a small gasp as she felt what felt like a needle jab into her gut. The girl looked over her shoulder. "I have said some things that I shouldn't have. And I just needed her out of harms away. Don't worry. You won't be out for long. Just long enough for me to get away. Because you're right. I could never out run you." She spoke as Yoruichi's eyes grew heavy.

She released her grip on her wrist and fell limp onto her back. The soul reaper turned around slowly and gentle lied Yoruichi down close to Karin. She stared down at her before she disappeared into the wind as it rushed pass her.

** I promise I'll have more of them figuring out who she is soon and what her Zanpakuto can do and all that other crap but making one up of your own isn't easy! And more from the Soul Society. All Captains to the human World! O.k. not all of them but a couple. ****And to make it clear this IS NOT INCEST! As in Ichigo and Karin will NOT be hooking up in it. The story is about the two but not in a romantic way more like a brotherly and sisterly bonding. Though I do understand how you could get to that conclusion. Sorry for the confusion. Please Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Chapter 3- Under Arrest_**

The soul reaper leaded against a wall breathing hard as she bent forward. Sweat rolled down her temple and her hollow mask creaked at the forehead before a white piece fell and hit the ground. The whole mask began to creak before falling from her face. It shattered as it hit the ground and she leaned back against the wall.

Ichigo sat in front of his sister and watched as she slept in the back of Kisuke's shop. They had found her and Yoruichi about 20 minutes after losing them. They had just been lying across a roof together and the Vizord was no were in sight. Kisuke said that they were both o.k. but Ichigo still felt like all this was his fault. His baby sister was kidnapped and for a moment he had no idea what could have happened to her.

His fist balled up and he clinched his teeth as he stared down at his lap. His eyes narrowed. He wouldn't let it happen again. The next time that woman showered up he was going to make sure he protected Karin from her. From that woman and those creatures.

Kisuke walked into Yoruichi's room to see her sitting up rubbing her forehead with her head down. "Hey. Glad to see you're awake. So how are you feeling?" he asked as he closed the door and moved to sit next to her. Her eyes were closed.

"Fine thank you." She said before she opened her eyes and removed her hand from her head to touch her stomach were the needle had pierced her. "I let my guard down." She said and he nodded his head. She looked to him. "Something's strange about that girl Kisuke." She said and he frowned at the serious look on her face and in her tone.

"Want to tell me what happened?" He asked and she looked to the blankets again.

"She said I was rather predictable." She said with a shake of her head and looked to him again. "After calling me her sensei." She said and Kisuke raised an eyebrow. "I never had a student besides Ichigo and Soi Fon. I don't know that girl but she seemed to know me. She even knew what I was going to do and tricked me into coming closer to her." she said with a shake of her head. Kisuke nodded as he appeared in thought.

"That's interesting. I wonder were she's from." He said as he looked down at his lap for a moment before he looked up at her. "The needle I found in your body was dipped in some kind of white liquid that was released into your body and right into the blood stream once it hit you. The strange thing is I found no trace of it in your body. There are a thousand things like this out there and it's going to be hard to identify. But it gets weirder." He said as he pulled it out of his sleeve. "Take a look." He said.

She took it from him and looked closer at the silver needle that had been cleaned off, rolling it in between her fingers as her eyes scanned over the small needle. Her eyes narrowed as they spotted a black mark along it. A symbol. She looked closer before she blinked a few times and her eyes grew wide.

"The Shiba family symbol." She said and looked to him. He nodded his head.

"I already tried to get in contract with Kukaku but you know how hard it is to make a call from this world to that world." He said with a small smirk and a shrug. "And she has to be the hardest person to get in contract with." He sighed. She smiled to him as she nodded her head and handed him the needle back before she rose to her feet. "I take it your going?" He asked as she picked up her orange shirt.

"I'll be back as soon as possible. Make sure Ichigo doesn't do anything stupid would you?" she asked as she put her shirt on with a small smirk. He shrugged his shoulders.

"You know how that boy can be." He said.

"Indeed I do." She said as she stopped by the door. He turned and looked up at her. She stood there before she turned around to face him again. "You know what I find strange Kisuke?" she asked as he stood up. "That this vizord and the creatures first appeared around Ichigo's home where Karin was and then they both appeared at the school. Were Karin was." She said and Kisuke nodded his head.

"I was just thinking the same thing. Whatever these things are after it has to do with Ichigo's sister." He said and she nodded her head as they both frowned. Not liking it when human children where involved. He looked to her. "Maybe we should hold off on telling him that and try to keep her here as long as possible." He said and she nodded her head again before she walked out the room closing the door behind her. Kisuke stared at the ground in thought.

Rukia quickly rushed into the shop and into the back. "Ichigo!" She said as she slid open the door. He looked up at her and she relaxed at seeing him o.k. "Orihime told me what happened." She said as she walked in and closed the door. "It's not your fault she got away." She said and his fist balled up. "And Karin is fine." She said as she sat on the other side of her. She looked down at the younger girl who was sleeping with a bandage on her forehead. That appeared to be the only wound.

"Yeah but she should have never got hurt in the first place!" He yelled and she frowned. "I should have been there to protect her! I should have been fast enough to catch that soul reaper and I should have been strong enough to take care of her!" he yelled and Rukia sighed.

"Ichigo." She said before the room became dark and they both looked up as a brown and white sliding door appeared at the end of the room. It slide open and revealed a white light before a black butter flew out of it fallowed by Renji, Ranguki, Ikkaku, Yumichika and Shuhei. The door closed and the five were left standing there.

"What are you guys doing here?" Ichigo asked as he stared up at them in amazement.

"We're here to take back the Soul Reaper on orders of the Soul Society seeing that you can't do it." Renji said as his eyes narrowed with a frown and Ichigo let out a growl as he shot up. His fist balled up tightly and his teeth clinched.

"I can do it! I don't need your help!" He snapped at them. They all looked taken back at him snapping at them so quickly. Renji was always saying things like that too him but this time it seemed to have hit a soft spot.

"Well Jeeze Ichigo. No need to get all defensive but we're here on strict orders. If she's going around posing as a Soul Reaper she's are responsible." Rangiku said from next to Renji and Ichigo clenched his teeth. "And besides there has been a lot of unfamiliar spiritual pressure sparking in all different parts of this town and we are also here to check it out." She said and Rukia stood up.

"We'll help you guys." She said and Ranguki nodded her head before she glanced to Ichigo who was now staring at the ground and appeared to be in deep thought before she looked back to the others. "May I ask who is in change of this mission?" she asked and all heads turned towards Shuhei.

"I am." He said and Rukia nodded her head. He looked to the other four. "Let's get a move on." He said as the door opened and Kisuke walked in.

"Well, well, well what do we have here?" He asked as he fanned himself and looked to the five Lieutenants who were standing in his home. "So the Soul Society finally decided to act." He said and looked to Karin.

"Kisuke Urahara is there any information that you can give us about this Soul Reaper?" Renji asked and Kisuke let out a sigh before he shook his head.

"All I know is she is a master in Hoho according to Yoruichi." He said and sat down.

"A master?" Renji said and he nodded his head.

"She out ran Ichigo and almost out ran Yoruichi herself." He said and it was silent. "So I'm guess if she doesn't want to be caught. She's not going to be caught. Not by Lieutenants anyways." He said with a shake of his head. "No offense." He said and they all nodded their heads.

"Well that's not going to stop me from hunting her down." Ikkaku said as he gripped the hilt of his sword with a grin. "Let's go find her now." He said and they all looked to her.

"We stay together Ikkaku." Shuhei said and Ikkaku chuckled.

"Yeah right. Like I need any of your help taking her down. Come on Yumichika." He said before he disappeared and Yumichika brushed his hair out his face before falling after the bald soul reaper. Shuhei sighed and shook his head as Ranguki let out a sigh as well.

"I told you we shouldn't have brought baldy. He'll mess everything up." She said as she flipped her own orange hair over her shoulder.

"You only wanted to come to go shopping! At least he has the right idea in mind!" Renji said.

"Shut up Renji!" she snapped back at him.

"Enough." Shuhei said and the two got quiet. "Get serious or leave." He said and it was silent again before he looked to Kisuke again. "I was hoping that your home could be are base if that was alright with you?" He asked and Kisuke nodded his head.

"Yeah sure. Stay as long as you like." He said.

"What's with the girl?" Renji asked and all eyes fell on Karin who was lying in the middle of the floor.

"Hey! That's your little sister Ichigo!" Ranguki yelled as if he didn't know that before she got down next to her.

"I know that." He said threw his teeth.

"What is she doing here?" Shuhei asked.

"She got caught up in the battle and he brought her here for save keeping until she got better. We didn't want to send her home and have her family worried." Kisuke said and they nodded. "We just had Ichigo call and tell their father that she was at a friend's house." He said and they nodded again before a loud roar came from outside. They all looked to the door.

"What was that?" Ranguki asked.

"It's those creatures. Did the Soul Society have any explanation to what those things are?" Rukia asked.

"Division 12 reported them as unknown but is still working on what they can do." Shuhei said a as he rose to his feet. The group quickly made their way outside and stopped at seeing the group of creatures coming towards them. They quickly put their hands on their swords. "Take them down." He said and drew his sword leading them into battle. Kisuke frowned as he watched them come closer before watching Ichigo jump into battle along side Rukia. He turned on his heels and walked back into this shop. Back into the back hall and into the room Karin rested.

Renji jumped back from the creature as it rushed towards him. "Roar Zabimaru!" He said as his sword glowed red before changing into the shape of a six segment blade before he swung with it slashing the creature in half before he turned around to see another ready to do the same before it began to spit some sort of liquid towards him. He quickly put up his sword to block it.

All of a sudden he was shoved out the way by the Vizord they were after and she took the hit into her shoulder and arm. He stumbled as he looked to her. "What the…?" He said as he looked to her. Her black robe began to burn away. "You're the soul Reaper!" He yelled putting his attention on her as she gripped her arm in pain before she slammed her foot into the ground. It shock before a blue Hado ran threw the ground before it shot up and destroyed the creature in a ray of blue light.

Renji jumped back before swinging his whip like sword towards her. She dodged it as she jumped back into the air while she stared down at him. He swung again and she raised her foot. The sword slammed into it and pushed her back but did nothing more. His eyes grew wide. She blocked it with her foot. He let out a growl. "Don't mock me!" He yelled as he pulled it back before lunching towards her and swinging again. She continued to block with her feet.

The others quickly defeated their own creatures and turned their attention on them watching as she blocked and dodged all of Renji's attack. Ichigo clinched his teeth and his hold on his hilt tightened. "Carriage of Thunder. Bridge of a spinning wheel. With light, divide this into six! Bakudo number 61 Rikujokoro!" Rukia said as a yellow light shined from her pointer finger before she aimed it at the vizord fighting Renji.

The six thin wide beams of light slammed into her mid section and she froze in place as Renji moved into attack her again. Her spiritual pressure shot from her body and their eyes widen at how high it was going. It glowed around her before the spell broke off her mid section and she disappeared before his attack could hit her.

"That was a Captain's level." Shuhei said with wide eyes before she reappeared on top of Kisuke's store. They all turned around to face her as she stood up right. Ichigo clinched his teeth as his own spiritual pressure began to rise as Ikkaku and Yumichika appeared once again drawn back by the spiritual pressure.

Ranguki raised her blade. "Growl-"she was cut off as the vizord jumped towards her. Her eyes widen at her speed before the vizord pulled out a white strip and threw it at her. It rapped around Ranguki's sword before it could turn to ash. She shot pass her as she threw the rope into the air above Ranguki. It came down around Rangiku before squeezing her tightly forcing her to hold her sword to her chest and she winced before she began to fall from the sky all rapped up like a mummy. Shuhei was quick to catch her before she hit the ground. He looked back towards the battle as he sat her down.

"I'll be back." He said as he ran towards the fight and she struggled to get loose.

"W-wait! Shuhei don't leave me like this! Shuhei!" she yelled after him as she shrugged more before the point of her sword poked her in the chin and she winced as she looked down at it before she rested her head back on the concrete and let out a sigh. "How embarrassing." She mumbled under her breath.

Ikkaku grinned before lunched towards the vizord. She turned around to face him and swung her foot. A blast of kido shot from it and he stopped and put out his sword to block it. He stumbled back into the air as he clinched his teeth.

"Getsuga…!" She turned her attention down wards towards Ichigo. "Tensho!" He finished as he swung his large blade. The blue beam of light shaped like a crescent moon shot towards her and she quickly pulled out her sword. She brought it in front of her face.

"_Burn_ Toraneko." She said before she pulled it back. The blade of the sword glowed red and a long chain sprang out from the bottom of the hilt, a small blade at the end of it. "Utsuru." She said as the attack slammed into her sword. She pushed her sword against it and the attack came to a stop before she swung her blade against it and it shot back towards Ichigo whose eyes widen at the bright blue light coming towards him. Did she really just shot his own attack back at him?

"D*** it!" He cussed threw his teeth as he quickly put up his sword to block it as it smashed into him pushing him down into the ground creating a large creator from the pressure and he let out a growl as his eyes closed lightly and it forced him to his knees. The ground shock as it hit and smoke filled the air around the area as the rest stared down waiting for it to clear. Ichigo laid in the hole. His teeth clinched and his eyes closed tightly as his forehead began to bleed. The thick blood running down his face and to his jaw line where it dripped and hit the ground.

"Extend Hozukimaru!" Ikkaku grinned as he slammed the hilt of his sword into his sheath. The two connected to create a wooden naginata. He lunched towards the soul reaper once more with a grin more excited then he was the first time he attacked her as he began to attack her, striking at her with quick and long attacks. She dodged them the best she could as small cuts began to appear on her body where the sword was nicking her. He laughed as he continued to swing at her. "Not as fast as they say you are huh Vizord!" he said. She blocked with her red steaming sword causing sparks to fly as their blades clashed with one another.

She jumped back from him before flames engulfed her sword and swung it at him. A chain of flames shot towards him and he dodged it as he rushed towards her again. He swung at her and she easily dodged it before she reappeared behind him swinging the chain at the end of her sword around before she threw it at him. He spun around and put up his naginata to block but the blade on the end of the chain cut it clean in half before the chain rapped around him and he gripped it as he choked before she swung him around and then into a building before pulling the chain back.

"Way of Binding number 62: 100 steps rails!" She turned around just in time to watch Shuhei shot a light bluish looking rod at her. She turned fully towards him as it multiplied itself. Two shot into her shoulders and pushed her back towards the ground as another shot into her side and her leg. She hit the ground and caused it to shake as the blue rods pinned her too it.

She spit out blood threw her mask that began to creak as she turned her head to rest it against the ground. Rukia helped Ichigo to his feet as Renji cut Rangiku lose. Ikkaku pulled himself out of the broken building and Yumichika walked with him over to the soul reaper. Shuhei stared down at her.

"Soul Reaper. You are now going to be taken under arrest and taken to the Soul Society were you will be questions about your actions and punished for your wrong doing. Now what division do you come from?" He said and she turned her head to look up at him.

"I come from no division." She spoke threw her pants. She was clearly tired and exhausted from fighting them all. It wasn't going to be long before her mask shattered and face would be revealed to them.

"Then who are you!?" Ichigo yelled as he pushed his way pass the others. "And what do you want with my sister!" He yelled at her. She stared up at him and he stared right back before the ground began to shake and the heard the roars of hallows as well as the high pitch roars of the creatures. They all looked around as Hallows began to pour from the sky.

The soul reaper reached her hand up and pulled the blue rod out of her shoulders. She sat up and removed the one from her side and then her leg. "Don't move." Ranguki said and placed the tip of her sword under her chin. The vizord looked up at her and Ranguki stared down.

"What are they all doing here?" Rukia asked as she watched them come towards them. Ichigo's spiritual pressure began to rise go around him as he put out his sword.

"Bankai!" he said before his outfit changed and his sword turned long and black. He aimed it towards the sky. "Getsuga Tensho!" he yelled for the second time as he swung his sword. The black attack out lined in bloody red cut threw the hallows coming for the sky and Renji, Shuhei and Rukia turned their attention on the creatures coming from down the street. Ikkaku and Yumichika looked to the hallows in the sky.

"There here for her." The vizord spoke as her mask creaked down the left side. Ranguki looked taken back as she spoke up to her. "The creatures are drawn to her and the hallows are drawn to the creatures." She said.

"Who is she?" she asked. The mask creaked more before small pieces fell off her forehead. She shot up without answering and slammed a needle into her chest right above her breast. Rangiku looked down at is as the girl disappeared and Ranguki fell backwards. The others turned around to face her.

"Ranguki!" Renji yelled and moved to her aid. The girl appeared in the sky and raised her sword as the hallows came down to attack. They all looked to her as she aimed her sword downwards towards the creatures.

"Bankai." She whispered before her spiritual power poured from her in a bright red. Her outfit turned red and the white underlining of it turned black as black tiger strips appeared on her outfit. Her sleeves disappeared. Her sword thickened in width and the chain disappeared. Flames went around the blade before they began to go around her. It grew and grew before it shot into the sky burning all the hallows before shooting towards the ground and burning all the creatures. The others blocked their faces from the bright light before everything flashed white.

Ichigo opened his eyes to see all the hallows gone and the creatures gone. He quickly looked around for the vizord but she was gone too. He clinched his teeth. What was going on and who side was she on?

"Ranguki!" Renji yelled as he shook her.

"She'll be fine." Ichigo said as he walked up to her. "Yoruichi was hit with one of these too." He said as he pulled the needle out her chest. "She'll be up in a while." He said and he nodded his head as he looked down at her again.

"Soul Society isn't going to be happy with this." Yumichika said as he ran his fingers threw his hair. The streets and buildings were falling apart. They all looked to him. "I mean look at these damages and on top of that she got away." He said with a shake of his head.

"Well the last time I checked you didn't do anything. Why are you even here?" Renji asked. The two began to argue as Ichigo frowned and turned his attention onto the sky. He stared at it and his eyes narrowed slightly. Rukia watched him with a frown.

**INFORMATION TIME!**

**Toraneko- which means Tiger Cat is the name of the soul reaper's Zanpakuto. The trigger word being 'Roar' and its Shikai's special ability is to mirror the opponents attack. No matter what the sizes of the attack is or the power of the means to be reflected. Well I'm pretty sure that's what it means. I don't even know how to pronouns it. I just needed a name that went with the attacks ability. Moving on in it's Bankai state it can fire flames out long the ground or sky as well as other things which we'll be finding out later in the story.**

**Appearance: In its original form it is a long thin blade like Ichigo's bankai but longer. It's just a long katana with a black and orange hilt. In its Shikai form the blade turns into a glowing blood red while a long silver chain drops from the bottom of it's hilt. It grows and shortened when the time calls for it. In its bankai state the chain disappears and it grows in width. It turns into a blood red but no longer glows or steams.**

**Her mask: Her mask appears as the skull of a tiger and has three black strips on the upper cheeks blow her eye holes which are small slits like Ichigo's and appear as tiger strips.**

**I hope that helps. I noticed I wasn't really helping with an image in the story about her weapons and one more thing I notice is that I keep referring to her as both a Vizord and Soul reaper…It's probably confusing but I don't really know which one to call her. What do you think? Soul reaper or Vizord? I mean she is a vizord but Ichigo calls himself a Soul reaper as does the others in the show but he truly is a vizord. So what should she be called? **


	4. Chapter 4

**_Chapter 4- Not Hollows, Not Ceatures_**

The group walked back into the shop and Ichigo quickly moved pass the others and into the back room. He rushed into the back room to see Karin sitting up in bed while laughing with Ururu and Jinta. All three looked up at him. "Ichigo." Karin said as she blinked a few times.

"Karin." He said as he walked more into the room. "How are you? Do you feel alright?" He asked and she nodded her head as she watched him take a seat next to her while Jinta and Ururu got up and walked out the room closing the door behind them. "That's good." He said with a small smile as he looked to his lap. She watched him closely.

"She was here wasn't she?" She asked and he looked up at her. "The Soul reaper that wears the mask." She said and looked to the ground. "I know it's weird but when I woke up I felt her. She was in danger." She said and looked to her brother with a worried face. "And now she's gone and wounded. She saved me Ichigo." She said and he looked up to her quickly. "Some thing was after me and she came and saved me. You have to make sure she's o.k. Ichigo!" she said as she stared at him.

"Karin. I thought she was trying to kidnap you!" he yelled back at her. Karin looked taken back.

"What?" She asked.

"Never mind." He said and shook his head. "Get your things. I'm taking you home." He said and stood up. She got up and out of the bed but kept her eyes on her older brother.

"What are you going to do Ichigo?" she asked as she followed him out. He said nothing as he led her to the front door and picked up her shoes putting them down in front of her. She stopped walking and her fist balled up. "Ichigo answer me! What are you going to do?" she asked and he turned towards her.

"I don't know Karin. I don't even know who she is or what she wants! What am I suppose to do?" He asked and she frowned as she stared at him before she quickly put on her shoes and pushed pass him out the front door.

"I can walk my self home!" she yelled as she ran down the street. He watched her go.

"Go after her." He turned around to see Kisuke who was frowning at him rather seriously. Ichigo looked down.

"I need to stay here and help the others. Karin can walk herself home." He said as he began to walk pass him. Kisuke gripped his arm tightly and stopped him from going any farther. Ichigo looked to him. Kisuke was still staring at the open door.

"Go after her Ichigo." He said and looked to him. They stared at each other for a moment before Ichigo pulled his arm out of Kisuke's tight grip and turned for the door. He quickly rushed out of it and towards the way Karin had ran off. It was already getting dark and the street lights were starting to come on. Kisuke closed his front door and turned back around to go back into the back were Tessai was treating Rangiku.

"Kisuke." He stopped and looked down to see gold eyes staring back at him.

"Back so soon Yoruichi?" He asked and she signaled him to follow her out the back door of the shop. He did and she stopped as she turned around to face him. He closed the back door and turned towards her. "Get anything?" He asked and she nodded her head as she leaned against the wall with a sigh. "I did too. But you first." He said and she nodded her head as she let out a sigh.

"It's hers." She said and he nodded is head. "But it's a new product. Something she just started working on and she hasn't even tested the first out yet." She said and looked up at him. He frowned and her eyes narrowed. "She thinks some one stool her idea and she isn't too happy about it." she said with a shake of her head as she remembered the house exploding in flames. She looked up at him. "But I don't think that's the case." She said and he nodded his head.

"Neither do I." He said.

"I think she's from another world Kisuke. Maybe not just another world. But another _time."_ She said and he nodded his head. "She has things not yet invented. Creatures following her that the Soul Society has never heard of. She knows me and Ichigo." She said and shook her head. He nodded his head as he looked down the street. She looked up at him.

"I don't think she's just some random girl from the future either. She's someone we already know and she came back for a purpose." He said and looked to her again. "And so did those creatures." He said and she nodded her head as they stared at one another. "I had Tessai look at Ichigo's sister's spiritual pressure while the battle was going on and when you was away." He said as he looked to the ground and she watched him. He looked up at her with a frown. "she has a very unique spiritual pressure building up within her core. She could be as powerful as Ichigo by the time she hits thirteen." He said and her eyes widen in shock.

"That's impossible. She's already eleven! She's just a child. A human child." She said with a shake of her head.

"But don't forget what family she comes from." He said and she relaxed a little as she let out a sigh and nodded her head. He looked to the ground again and rubbed his chin in thought once more.

"Is this why that soul reaper is after her. And those creatures. They know when her power is going to awake and want to take her before it happens?" she asked and he nodded his head. "That brings us back to the soul reaper. The question we all want to know is still unanswered. Who is she?" she said and crossed her arms once more. "I know you have something stirring in that head of yours Kisuke." She said and he looked up at her and a small smirk tugged at his lips before he opened his mouth to give a name…

* * *

"Man my head. I would have gotten a concussion if my boobs hadn't broken the fall." Rangiku said as she sat up right in the bed while looking to her breast with a smile before looking around at the others. She frowned and looked down at her lap. "I let her get away didn't I?" she asked and it was silent.

"Hey. It's not your fault. We all should have been on our guard. We didn't think she'd pull something like that." Renji said with a shake of his head and she looked to him with a small smile.

"Yeah. She was really unpredictable." Rukia pitched in as well to try and raise her spirits.

"Yeah right. You knew what she was capable of Matsumoto and you should have been ready." Ikkaku said and looked away from her as she looked to him.

"Enough. No need in blaming each other. We'll get her next time without fail." Shuhei said. The door opened and Kisuke and Yoruichi walked in. They all looked to them.

"She did say something to me." Rangiku said and they all looked to her again. "She said that she was in danger. That the creatures are drawn to her and the hollows are drawn to the creatures. But she wouldn't tell me who." She said. Kisuke and Yoruichi looked to one another.

"Well that's interesting." He said.

"Where did Ichigo go by the way?" Rukia asked.

"To walk his sister home." He said. They all nodded their heads. "This is a dangerious area. We thought it was for the best to send her home." He said and they nodded their heads. It was silent. "I don't think there is much to talk about for the night so you all get your rest." He said and opened the door again to walk out. Yoruichi followed after him and the room was silent once again.

-

Threw the dark night in the shadows of an ally way a hollow bent over a creature ripping the flesh apart with it's teeth and chewing as the blood ran down it's teeth and mask before he swallowed it and ripped the creature apart with it's claws before tearing at it with it's teeth once more. It roared out into the night air as it began to glow with spiritual pressure and change its shape.

-

Ichigo laid in his bed and stared up at his dark ceiling. Karin had made it home just fine and was now sleeping in her room where she belonged but he still couldn't sleep as he stared ahead. Something about the way Kisuke had looked at him made him feel weird like Kisuke knew something about his sister that he didn't. His eyes narrowed slightly. They widened at the feel of a large spiritual pressure that did not belong to a soul reaper and it was headed his way fast.

Karin's eyes shot open as a crushing spiritual pressure crushed into her. She turned onto her side before falling off the bed with a thump. Yuzu shot up right in bed and looked down to her sister. "Karin!" she yelled at seeing her struggling to sit up on her hands and knees. Her eyes wide and her mouth open as if she was trying to speak. She quickly got down by her side. "Karin! What's wrong?" she asked and Karin's eyes reminded unfocused as she stared at the ground.

"It's here." She whispered.

-

Ichigo jumped out the window just in time to see a large hollow coming towards him. It was black and almost looked human but was much larger with a whole in its chest and a hollow mask. It was coming towards his home. He drew his Zanpakuto as he rushed towards it. He swung his sword down on it and it clashed with it's arm but had no affect. The hollow swung at him and Ichigo flew down into the street.

He sat up as he winced and watched it advance towards his home. "Get away from there!" he yelled as he rushed towards it again. He jumped into the air and aimed his sword down towards it's head. The tip of his blade hit into it but didn't pierce it. "What is this thing?" He said more to himself than anything. The Hollow once again swung at him and Ichigo hit into the ground once more. He sat up again as it slammed its hand into his home and pulled it back out. His eyes widen at seeing what it was holding.

It had Karin in it's grips and she clinched her teeth as it held her tight. It roared as it raised her up. "Karin!" Ichigo yelled as he jumped back to his feet before the Soul reaper appeared in front of him. She still looked beat up from earlier that day. She did a spin kick and kido shot from her foot. It slammed into the Hollows legs and it roared out as it dropped to its knees and it's grip on Karin loosened. The Vizord disappeared before reappearing in the air. She kicked her leg once more and this time the kido hit in the Hollows arm. It roared and released Karin who began to fall to the ground. Ichigo clinched his teeth and used his Spunpo to quickly catch her in the air before landing on one knee.

"Karin. Karin are you o.k.?" He asked and she opened her eyes to look at him.

"Ichigo?" she whispered. He looked up as the Hollow began to stand the vizord stood in front of them.

"What is that? It's not a normal Hollow." He said.

"It's a Hollow that has eaten an Akuma or creature as it is often called. The Hollow swallowed up the creature's unique spiritual pressure and has mixed it with his own. Changing his appearance and improving its ability. It barely has any common sense and only has one goal." She said before she looked over her shoulder at him. "To eat your sister." She said. His eyes widened. "They all want to eat your sister haven't you noticed it yet?" she asked and he looked down to Karin.

"Why?" He asked as he held her tighter. Her gold eyes stared down at him.

"Because she has hidden spiritual pressure. Unlike any other." She said and he looked up at her as the hollow rose back to its feet and turned towards them. "Get her out of here Ichigo. She's in danger." She said and turned her attention back towards the hollow as she drew her sword. He frowned and his eye brows came together.

"Who are you?" He asked.

"Is that really important at the moment?" she asked.

"I'll help you defeat it." He said and rose back to his feet.

"No. I need you to leave. More will come for her. More like this one that can not be pierced by a Soul Reaper's blade. Only by Kido can it be killed and the last I checked you don't know how to use Kido." She said and he clinched his teeth. "And besides your friends are on their way. They may not be on their way to help me but their going to kill it regardless." she said and looked back to the hollow as it roared. "Take her to Kisuke's shop. He'll know what to do." She said and he stood there. "Well go!" She snapped and looked back at him.

He swallowed hard before he disappeared into the wind and she turned her attention back towards the Hollow as it came at her quickly. Ichigo jumped from roof top to roof top towards Kisuke's shop before he felt the others spiritual pressure coming towards him and they ran right pass each other. Rukia came to a stop.

"Ichigo!" she yelled as she turned around to face him. "Where are you going!?" She yelled after him as he disappeared into the air. "Ichigo!" she yelled after him and Renji stopped and turned towards her.

"Come on Rukia! We don't have time for him!" he yelled back at her and she clinched her teeth before she turned around and ran off with Renji once again.

* * *

Ichigo closed his eyes for a moment as he heard Rukia's yelling die down from his ears. He clinched on to Karin tighter before he looked ahead. It wasn't long before he heard her gasp and he looked down as she clinched onto his shirt. "Ichigo. She's in danger." She said with tears in her eyes as she looked up at him. He stared down at her as he continued to move threw the air. "Please help her Ichigo!" she said as the tears ran down her cheeks and he nodded as he stared down at her.

"I will. I promise Karin. I'll save her." He said and she seemed to relax at his words and she unclenched his shirt. "I just have to get you out of harms way first." He said and he stopped in front of Kisuke's house as the door slammed open and Kisuke came out.

"I'll take her." He said taking the child from his arms as Yoruichi came out.

"Let's go Ichigo." She said and jumped off. He looked to Karin and Kisuke nodded his head. He returned it before turning and following Yoruichi back towards the battle.

The vizord dropped to her knees as blood ran down her arm. She panted hard as her mask began to crack and the newly formed Hollows began to gather around her. "Roar Zabimaru!" the six segment blade slammed into the hollows around her and succeed in getting them away from her but not killing them. The six Soul reapers appeared around her and she looked up at all of them. "What are these things? There not normal hollows." Renji said as he looked around.

"There Hollows that have eaten a creature. Only kido can kill them or harm them." She panted as she looked up at them all again to watch as they put their swords away and began to use kido instead. They trusted her word just that easy. Lights of different spells began to fill the area as they let the Hollows have it using any and every offensive spell they knew. Which in a large group was lot and when it was all said and done they turned their attention back towards her.

"Thanks for the tip. But we still have orders to take you in. Maybe if you come in quietly we'll ask Soul Society to go easy on you." Shuhei said as he stepped towards her but she stepped back and her eyes narrowed. He gripped the hilt of his sword. "Don't make this the hard away. In your state you won't last long." He said as his own eyes narrowed.

"I can't." she breathed hard as she brought her hand up to her cracked mask. "There is too much that needs to be done still. It's not safe for her yet. It's going to get worst!" she yelled at them as her hand began to glow and a mold began to go around the mask before healing the cracked parts of it as she lowered her hand away. "I will not stop and I will not go with you." She said and as she reached back and put her hand on her sword.

"What's wrong with you!?" Renji yelled and stepped forward. "Your bleeding all over the place and you still won't surrender? If you just stop now we'll get you some treatment." He said and she stared at them before she disappeared.

"After her. She can't be as fast as she was before with those wounds." Shuhei said and the group quickly went after her. The vizord stumbled on to a roof panting as she gripped her wounded side. Her eyes closed tightly and they appeared around her. They drew their swords and she threw her own as she stood up. They moved back a little from her as she looked at all of them. "Take her down!" They all lunched forward at once before Ichigo appeared in front of her and his black blade blocked all of their swords. He pushed them back and they were all forced away.

"Ichigo!" Rukia yelled.

"Ichigo what are you doing!? Get out the way!" Renji growled out threw his teeth at him. Ichigo had a deep frown as he stared at all of them. Standing in front of her protectively.

"My sister wants her to be safe. This woman saved her life and I promised my sister I would keep her safe! And that's what I'm going to do!" he yelled back at them as his spiritual pressure began to go around him and the ground began to shake as Yoruichi watched from not to far away. Renji clenched his teeth and Rukia gripped her sword tightly as she stared at him. Now she didn't know what to do. If Ichigo was feeling so strongly about it then maybe they shouldn't take her to Soul Society.

"Come on Ichigo do you really plan on fighting us all?" Ikkaku asked with a smirk on his lips.

"If I have too." He said as his eyes narrowed slightly. "I fought you all before and I'm not afraid to do it again." He said and their eyes narrowed. The soul reaper stared at the back of Ichigo. Her eyes wide slightly at the fact that he was protecting her against his friends. He didn't even know who she was. He looked over his shoulder at her. "Get back." He said and she slowly nodded her head as she moved back from him. Ichigo turned his attention back to his friends. "So what's it going to be? Are you going to stop and leave her with me or am I going to have to defeat you all?" he asked.

"Ichigo." Rukia whispered and they all seemed kind of hesitate now. Shuhei let out a growl as sweat rolled down his temple.

"Get out the way substitute soul reaper." He said as he clinched his sword and aimed it at him. The others followed suit and Ichigo's eyes narrowed as his spiritual pressure began to increase once again.

"Make me." He said threw his teeth.


	5. Chapter 5

**_Chapter 5- Shattered Mask_**

Swords flashed in the sky repeatedly spending sparks down at the world below. Yoruichi stood on a roof with her arms cross as she watched the battle above her. Rukia stood not too far and Yoruichi knew that the younger girl had no idea what to do. Above Ichigo fought against Ikkaku, Renji and Shuhei and had pulled out his vizord mask to face them all. The vizord wasn't too far as she went against Rangiku and Yumichika.

"Yoruichi." Yoruichi pulled her eyes away from the fight to look at Rukia who had made her away to stand next to her. "We have to stop this! They'll kill each other for nothing up there when we have other things to worry about like these newly developed hollows." She said as she looked at her with determination in her eyes and Yoruichi frowned.

"I know that but what's the point of trying to interfere? Ichigo is determined to protect her because he promised Karin something and he trusted her judgment on this soul reaper. The Soul Society is stubborn. If Renji and his team doesn't succeed in taking her back or killing her. They'll send someone else, someone stronger so Shuhei is actually trying to do a favor by taking Ichigo on." She said before she looked up at the battle. "So what can be done besides wait the battle out. And what about you? Have you chosen a side yet?" she asked and looked to Rukia again who clinched her teeth and her eyes fell to the ground.

The sky seemed to darken and Yoruichi looked down as a door way appeared in the middle of the street. It opened and a black butterfly came out of it. Yoruichi's eyes narrowed as the three Captains stepped out of the door way before it disappeared. There stood Byakuya, Toshiro, and Soi Fon.

"Brother." Rukia said as she also stared down at the Captains before Toshiro and Soi Fon quickly disappeared to interfere with the battles as Byakuya stared upwards towards it.

Ichigo swung his sword towards Renji who swung his in return in its Shikai state. Toshiro was quick to appear in between then and block Ichigo's sword. "Toshiro." Ichigo said threw his mask as Toshiro began pushing him back and Renji stopped his attack.

"That's enough Ichigo Kurosaki. Put your sword away!" he said back towards him.

"Not until I know she'll be safe!" He yelled back as he shot back from them both.

Soi Fon appeared in between Rangiku and the Vizord who stopped her attack. "That's enough." Soi Fon said as her eyes narrowed. "We've all had enough of these games of yours Soul Reaper and your going in with us weather you like it or not." She said with a frown and the vizord stared at her as the wind blew a little.

"Yeah right." She scoffed out and Soi Fon let out a growl as her eyes narrowed again before she drew her sword and rushed towards her. Letting her temper get the better of her. Yoruichi seemed to have taken more interest in this battle as a small smirk tugged at her lips. As if she knew something that none of them didn't about the battle above her. Rangiku and Yumichika backed off quickly. It was no longer their battle as did the others back off their own fight with Ichigo as Toshiro took over.

"You don't even know her Ichigo!" Toshiro yelled as their blades clashed in a heated battle.

"I don't care! I made a promise!" He said his voice evenly mixed with that of his Hollow. But it wasn't going to be long before his mask cracked and shattered from his face. He had to defeat Toshiro and get the soul reaper out of there quickly. He wasn't going to last much longer.

"Sting all enemies to death." Soi Fon's Zanpakuto began to glow white as it shortened before taking on a completely different form around her wrist. The golden stinger appearing on her middle finger. "Let's see how you fair against this." She said with a smirk as she disappeared into the air and a slash went across the vizord chest. She looked down at it as a white butterfly appeared on her chest on top of the cut. She looked up and over her shoulder at Soi Fon who was now standing behind her. "One more hit like that and your done." She said with a smirk as she watched the blood run down her stinger.

The vizord turned around to face her as she ran her hand long her blade. "Burn Toraneko." She ordered and her blade began to glow red as stream rose from it and Soi Fon rushed towards her again with her stringer raised. She swung towards her chest quickly and the vizord put her sword in front of it. Soi Fon's stinger slammed into it and pushed her back as a small crack appeared in her glowing blade. "Utsuru." She said before pushing back against Soi Fon and causing her to jump back but not fast enough as the tip of the long blade nipped her stomach.

"That was close." She said before her eyes widen and she looked down towards the small cut and a small butterfly appeared. Her eyes twitched as she clinched her teeth. "I-Impossible." She said threw her teeth and felt sweat roll down her temple before she looked up at the vizord. "How is this possible!" she yelled at her as her fist balled up. The vizord raised her sword.

"It's my Zanpakuto's special ability." She said as the sword began to steam once again. "It can copy or reflect any attack weather it be kido or poison." She said and Soi Fon let out a growl as she glared at her now. "And I'm afraid you'll have to do better than that Captain Soi Fon because there is no way you'll hit this mark before I hit yours." She said point at the butterfly on her chest and Soi Fon let out another growl.

"Don't mock me!" she yelled at her as she rushed towards her starting with a spin kick and the soul reaper dodged it before blocking the stinger from hitting her body once again before she swung her blade and Soi Fon used her Shunpo to dodge it and appear behind her before trying to strike her once again with her stinger. The vizord quickly disappeared and Soi Fon's eyes widen slightly. Why was she so fast?

She quickly spun around and raised her forearm with her Shikai on it to block the incoming blade. Sparks shot off as she was pushed downwards towards the ground and she let out a growl as the Soul Reaper continued to push on her until she slammed down into the ground leaving a dent. The vizord quickly backed off and stood in the air as she stared at the smoke before white kido shot from the smoke clearing it out the way so the vizord could get a good look at her.

Soi Fon growled as she came out of her Captain's coat and the white kido continued to circle around her. The vizord raised her head but her eyes showed no fear or surprise of the new attack Soi Fon was displaying. "Now you're asking for it. See if your Zanpakuto can copy this." She said threw her teeth.

"It doesn't have too." She said as she raised her fist. White kido shot from it and Soi Fon's and Yoruichi's eyes widen. "I already know it." She said before it spread up her arm and began to shot from her body ripping away the sleeves and the back of her Soul Reaper's outfit before it began to shoot out and destroy the ground around her. Like Soi Fon her whole body glowed with the kido but unlike Soi Fon's it only shot out of her shoulders and upper back.

"It'-It's complete." Yoruichi said before her eyes fell back on Soi Fon who appeared to be in an outrage now as she lunched towards the Vizord whose body stiffened before the shunko began to shot from her body rapidly. "No control." She mumbled before her eyes widen. "Soi Fon stop!" Yoruichi yelled as she launched forward. The girls' shunko was complete but she barely had any control of it yet in the complete state a lot like Yoruichi herself but Yoruichi had a lot more control than what the Vizord was showing and with her high spiritual pressure and no control she could kill Soi Fon.

A white light engulfed the area and everyone quickly covered their faces as it flashed pass all of them before the ground shook and a bombing sound filled the air. Once the light passed smoke took it's place and Ichigo coughed before he opened his eyes and began to look around for the others as the smoke began to lighten up.

Yoruichi gripped Soi Fon's stinger in one hand and the Vizord's wrist in the other. Her own Shunko going around her as her orange shirt ripped from her upper body. "That's enough." She said and Soi Fon clinched her teeth as she now glared at Yoruichi with a look of hurt also on her face. Yoruichi looked to the Vizord. "This isn't what you're here for." She said and the vizord's eyes widen slightly in shock. Yoruichi smirked slightly. "Yeah. I know who you are and I know what your purpose is." She said and released her wrist. "Now go. Do what you have to do." She said.

"Yoruichi!" Soi Fon growled in rage as she tried to pull her arm back but Yoruichi kept her eyes on the Vizord who stepped back from her as her Shunko came to a complete stop and she lowered her head to Yoruichi.

"Thank you." She said before she disappeared and Yoruichi turned her attention towards Soi Fon as she yanked her arm free and jumped back from her. Yoruichi frowned at the look on her face.

"How could you!?" she yelled at her as her fist balled up. "Don't tell me you taught that to that rogue Soul reaper! And then chose her over me!" she yelled at her as her eyes narrowed and Yoruichi turned more towards her.

"I didn't choose her over you Soi Fon, after all I've never seen her face before. And maybe like you she taught it to herself." She said with a shrug before her shunko began to go around her again and she smirked towards her. "But she does have a purpose and I'm going to have to hold you off until she reaches her destination. This will be fun huh Soi Fon?" she asked as she stepped back from her and Soi Fon's eyes narrowed as she clinched her teeth.

-

Ichigo's mask smashed as he began to breathe hard. He looked up to Toshiro who was also breathing hard. His bankai now out and the last purple star was beginning to fall apart. "Your mask has broken Ichigo. It's over." He panted and Ichigo clinched his teeth as he glared at him before he let his eyes go to the vizord who was retreating from the battle. She was still pretty badly wounded but o.k. she came to a stop in the street and he looked ahead to see what was delaying her. There stood Byakuya. His eyes widen.

"Vizord get out of there!" he yelled down towards her and Toshiro looked to see what had gotten Ichigo's attention. The vizord clinched her teeth as Byakuya raised his sword.

"Ban-ki." He said and his sword shattered as Ichigo's eyes widen as did the vizord's before in a blink of an eye blood shot from all parts of her body. She spit up blood as she dropped to her knees. Her mask cracked down the middle as his Zanpakuto returned to normal and he began to walk towards her as she breathed hard threw her nose and stared up at him.

"Get away from her!" Ichigo yelled and launched forward as Byakuya raised his blade and slammed it into her mask. It began to fall apart as Toshiro went after Ichigo. Byakuya pulled his blade down and the mask shattered completely and began to fall towards the ground. Ichigo came to a compete stop as his eyes widen as did Toshiro's, Rukia's, Renji's, and Ranguki's. Gray eyes stared up into Byakuya's grey ones before they rolled back and she fell backwards onto the pavement.

"I-It can't be." Toshiro whispered his eyes just as wide as Ichigo's who stood next to him shaking in shock. "It's impossible." He said.

"K-Karin." Ichigo whispered the name as he stared at the Soul Reaper. She looked just like his sister but older even older then he was. The same M cut of her hair style though her hair was much longer then what it was now. But there was no way this could be his sister. His sister was only eleven and at Kisuke's shop. How was this happening? He didn't understand. Was that is sister or not? Why did she have her face?

Byakuya not as shocked as the others raised his sword for the finishing blow but a blade quickly stopped it from reaching her. His eyes widened as did the others. "Hitsugaya." He said and Toshiro's eyes narrowed as he pushed Byakuya's blade back. "What do you think your doing Captain Hitsugaya?" He asked as his eyes narrowed and Toshiro looked over his shoulder at the passed out vizord.

"I can't allow you to kill her Captain Kuchiki. Not until I get some answers as to why she has that face." He said and his eyes narrowed. "This is the face of a small human child. Ichigo's sister's face." He said as he glanced over his shoulder towards her again to see that she was gone. His eyes widen as he turned fully around to see where she had gone. "What the…" He said and Byakuya's eyes narrowed.

"You let her get away." He said before looked up to see Ichigo gone as well as Yoruichi. "You let them all get away. Now you'll have to explain your irrational actions Hitsugaya." He hissed out as he looked to Toshiro who let out a growl of his own and his eyes narrowed slightly.

"What is going on Yoruichi!? Answer me d*** it!" Ichigo yelled as he ran after the older woman who had the soul reaper thrown over her shoulder. "Who is that woman and why does she have my sister's face!?" He yelled after her but got no answer as she kept moving. "Yoruichi!" he yelled.

"Shut up Ichigo!" she snapped back at him and he looked taken back. "I'll explain everything when we get where we're going. But for now keep your mouth shut and focus on keeping your spiritual pressure low while moving as fast as you can." She said and he clinched his teeth as he nodded his head and they moved across the city in silence.

Ichigo looked around as they came to a stop in the Park Forest. "Where are we?" he asked as the ground shook slightly before it began to raise and reveal underground stairs. He looked down at it as she began to descent under it.

"Kisuke's hide out. He made it some time ago if his shop became unsafe to stay which it is now. They'll be all over that place in a flash." She said as he followed her down the dark stairs.

"But Karin was--"

"She's here. The moment you handed her over to Kisuke was the moment he and the others switched locations." She said as she stopped in front of the door. She pushed it open with her free hand seeing how the Soul Reaper was still over her opposite shoulder and hadn't moved a muscle the whole trip there. "Down here spiritual pressure should be completely undetected." She said as the light shined out of the room and the two walked inside. It looked just the underground training room under Kisuke's shop and the one inside of Soul Society.

Ichigo looked around and his younger sister lying down caught his eyes. She appeared to be sleeping and he felt relief flow threw him at knowing that she was o.k. He took a step towards her before "Ichigo!" A high pitch voice yelled and Ichigo blinked as Orihime ran up to them and Chad and Uryu walked up.

"Orihime? Chad? Uryu? What are you guys going here?" He asked as he looked around at them and Yoruichi moved pass them all.

"Kisuke called us up. Told us something big was about to go down and we might want to take part in it." Uryu said and Ichigo nodded his head before he looked to Yoruichi as she sat the girl down and Kisuke and the others showed up as well. Ichigo moved pass them with a frown and they looked around at each other before following after him.

"Tell me what's going on now." He said firmly as he stared down at all of them as they watched Tessai began to tend to her wounds. "Who is she? You told me you would explain why she had my sister's face!" He said as his fist balled up.

"Because she is your sister Ichigo." Kisuke said as he stared down at her with a frown and Ichigo's eyes widen as he stared at him in shock and disbelief.

"Wha?" He asked barely above a whisper as the others stared in shock as well. "How is that even possible!? My sister is lying right over there!" he pointed at the younger girl not to far away. "That is my sister. So how can this woman be Karin if Karin is over there!" He yelled not believing for a second that his woman could be his sister. "And besides Karin doesn't have enough spiritual pressure to be a soul reaper let alone a vizord. I would never--"

"Enough Ichigo!" Kisuke said as he looked up at him and Ichigo clinched his teeth as Kisuke stood up to get eye level with him. "Weather you believe it or not this woman _is_ Karin Kurosaki and she came her to protect herself from a threat not even heard of." He said and Ichigo stared at him now more confused then he was before.

"Protect herself?" He asked.

"The creatures that have been appearing around the town are here for one thing, Ichigo. And that thing is your sister." Yoruichi said as she stood up as well. "Your sister has more spiritual power than you could ever dream off." She said with a shake of her head and looked to the younger girl. "We just never felt it before because it's dormant in side of her." she said and Ichigo slowly looked to his sister before she looked back to Ichigo. "She could be as strong as you by the time she's a teenager. The only thing she would be lacking is experience with being a soul reaper." She said and he swallowed hard before looked to the woman again.

"So. She's my sister. From the future…" He said and Kisuke and Yoruichi nodded their heads.

"That's impossible." Uryu said while pushing up his glasses, adding another nonbeliever to the equation. "There is no such thing as time travel. It's impossible. Not even the world's smartest man could figure out time travel well enough to actually send someone back into the past." He said with a shake of his head.

"Well the Soul Society isn't in the human world Uryu and I think you would know them well enough that nothing is impossible to them. If it was of desperate need to send someone into the past to cause or prevent an event then the Soul Society without fail would make it happen." Kisuke said as he looked to the older Karin once again. "We just have to wait for her to wake to confirm everything we just talked about." He said as he sat back down.

"I'm all done." Tessai said as he stopped healing her and Ichigo sat down on the side of her. He looked at her face closely. It was Karin alright. Her face was a bit longer though and looked more mature but what really got his attention was the scar that went across her cheek. It was an old looking scar as if she had it for a while. He frowned as he studied her.

"Could I do nothing to stop her from becoming a Soul reaper? I never wanted any of them involved." He said and his fist balled up on his lap as his eyes narrowed. The others watched him in silence. "To be a Soul reaper is life or death in just about every battle and I wanted to keep them as far away as possible. So do I fail to keep them save? Do I fail to keep them away from the danger? Could Yuzu be involved too? Both of my sisters?" He closed his eyes for a moment as he clinched his teeth. "And I never wanted them to be apart of this life." He said.

"Ichigo." Orihime said with a frown at seeing his struggle. Kisuke looked back to Karin who was lying in front of them.

"It was never your choice to keep them out of this life Ichigo." He said and Ichigo looked up at him. "Karin and Yuzu will become older and when they do they will made decisions that they think are for the best. Just like you did. When that time comes I'm sure there is nothing you can do to stop them. Once they've made up their mind." He said and his grey eyes finally pulled away from Karin to look up at Ichigo. Kisuke then smiled. "I'm pretty sure their both as stubborn as you when they set their minds on something. Especially this one. If you ask me it runs threw the family." He said with a small chuckle.

"She's waking." Said Chad and they all quickly looked down at her as her eyebrows twitched and her jaw clinched before she relaxed and her eyes slowly opened. She blinked a few times as she looked around to see all of them staring at her. Her eyes widen and she quickly reached her hand up to touch her face. She swallowed hard at not feeling her vizord mask and her eyes darted to Ichigo.

"Ichigo." She said and he swallowed hard. She even sounded like Karin.

"Karin." He said in return and the two siblings stared at each other in silence.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapter 6- The Explanation **_

"So… that's Karin as an adult huh?" Jinta asked as he stared at the group from a far and his cheeks turned a light pink as he stared at her. "She's cute." He said as he rubbed under his nose with his pointer finger as if that was going to make his blush go away. Ururu also stared at the older Karin from next to him with that blank look on her face before she turned her attention on him. Watching as he blushed with a small smile.

"Do you like her…?" she asked and he tensed before his face turned a darker shade of red. He growl as he shot up quickly taking her head into his under arm as he began to rub his knuckles into her head. She began to whine and cry for him. "Ow Jinta that hurts." She said as she gripped the arm that was around her neck.

"Then maybe you should stop saying such stupid things all the time! Keep your mouth closed for once!" He said as he continued to display his rage on the top of her head and she continued to cry while asking him to stop.

"I-I can't believe it's you." Ichigo said as he blinked a few times. She looked to her lap.

"You weren't supposed to know." She said as her eyebrows came together. "Not for a long time now." She said and she frowned before she looked up at him. He was staring at her intensely. She clinched her teeth before she looked around at all of them and then looked down at her body. Her clothes were a mess but her body was just fine. She looked to Orihime. "Did you heal me?" she asked and Orihime shook her head and Karin's eyes fell on Tessai. "Thank you." She said and he nodded his head. She stood up. "I have to go now." She said and picked up her sword.

"Wait!" Ichigo yelled as he shot up as well and she looked to him. "You can't leave. Not after I just found out about this! You have to explain everything! What the h*** is going on? Why are you here?!" He yelled at her and she stared at him before she looked around at the others and then she nodded her head.

"I guess you guys have the right to know a lot of things." She said and sat back down placing her sword next to her. "Where should I start, I have to make this fast." She said and Ichigo swallowed as he sat back down.

"How and why did you become a soul reaper?" He asked quickly and her eyebrow went up as she stared at him.

"That's not really important right now Ichigo. We'll be heading into battle soon." She said with a shake of her head.

"She's right." Kisuke said.

"I don't care! I have to know. Just tell me. Just tell me that you didn't die. That I let you die and you were taken to Soul Society." He said and she relaxed at the worried look on his face before she shook her head.

"I wasn't taken to Soul Society. I live a very nice life actually. This is something I kind of do on the side but I am very much in and out of Soul Society and put on quite a few missions. They mostly have to do with the living world. You really don't like me in Soul Society and you won't allow me to join the thirteen Court Guard Squads." She said and he let out a breath as he nodded his head. "Now can I get on to the more important things? Things that involve this time?" she asked.

"Yeah sure, sure after one more thing. How'd you get that scar?" He asked with a frown and her hand reached up to touch it.

"This?" she asked and he nodded his head. She shrugged her shoulders as her hand dropped back to her side. "When I was young. I don't really need to tell you. I'll be getting it soon." She said looking to her younger self. She sighed and shook her head.

"I could heal it for you." Orihime said as she moved closer to her and Karin quickly put her hand over it and backed away from her.

"No way! This scar makes me look cool." She said and Ichigo sighed and shook her head. "and besides it has an important meaning to me." she said as her eyes softened before she let out a sigh. She looked back to Orihime with a smile. "But thanks anyways." She said and she nodded her head.

"I have another question." She said and looked to be in thought as she stared at her and Karin nodded her head. "How old are you?" she asked.

"Twenty-six." She said.

"Twenty-six!? That makes me…" Ichigo began to count on his fingers.

"Thirty-one Ichigo." Uryu said with a sigh as he pushed up his glasses.

"Yeah. I'm old!" He yelled as Karin rolled her eyes.

"You'll never change. And let me tell you, you look more like dad the older you get." She said with a shake of her head.

"Noooo!!!!!!" Ichigo yelled as he began to pull at his bright orange hair.

"Is there anything you can tell about me?" Uryu asked as he pointed at himself.

"No! I'm not here to tell you all how old and rusty your getting in battle!?" she yelled.

"Rusty!?" Ichigo and Uryu questioned in union as they leaned in closer to her. She let out a growl as she shoved them back and away from her.

"Are you married yet?" Orihime asked next.

"No way!" Ichigo answered for her.

"I bet he's a real dream boat." She said with a smile as she began to go on and on about how handsome he must be and Ichigo began to yell at her that his sister wasn't married and wasn't going to be getting married any time soon as Chad began to ask her if he was any stronger in the future and Uryu began to talk about some bow and arrow he was working on and if it was perfected in her future.

She let out a growl as she covered her ears to block out all their talking at once. "Shut up!" she yelled at all of them and they all quickly got quiet as they looked to her. "I'll tell you one thing; all of you aren't half as annoying in the future as you are now!" She yelled at all of them and they were silent as they sat in a line in front of her. "Now I'm here on important orders and if I don't do what I came here to do _she _won't have a future." She said as she pointed at her past self who wasn't to far away.

"Did these creatures come from the future with you?" Kisuke asked and Karin looked to him with a frown as she shook her head.

"No. Their being born in this time. As we speak. We have them in our time. Their not as strong or smart as hollows but they multiply at a rapid speed which is their main problem and because of their increased rate the hollows in increase as well because they want eat the creature's souls than human souls which makes them much stronger much faster. You've seen how strong a low class hollow became after eating one creature Ichigo." She said and he remembered the strange hollow at his house. "Imagine how strong it would be after eating ten." She said.

"That would be a problem." Kisuke said as he nodded his head before he looked up at her. "What do we do?" He asked and she looked away from Ichigo to look at Kisuke.

"These Creatures breed in nests and the nest are over looked by a queen. A queen that has been breeding for almost eleven years now." She said and their eyes widen. "Just imagine how many eggs she has now. And they have started to hatch." She said and Ichigo swallowed hard. Karin's eyes turned towards her younger self once again. "And they have started to hatch because her power has started to awaken. It's like a calling to them. That's all they want." She said.

"But seeing how you're here then we find a way to stop them from getting your younger self." Yoruichi said and Karin looked to her with a small smile as she nodded her head.

"But you guys couldn't do it without the me from the future." She said as she stood up and put her sword on her back. "I've been searching for the nest sense I been here but my search was cut short every time when she was in danger. But now I know she's safe here." She said and Ichigo stood up.

"I'm coming with you." He said and she nodded her head as the others stood up as well. She looked around at all of them before she nodded her head again. She looked to Kisuke and Yoruichi. She lowered her head to them.

"Please take care of me." she said and they both nodded with small smirks. "And thanks again for healing me." she said as she waved over her shoulder before she ran towards the door and the others followed after her. They watched the small group before Karin once again came to a stop before she turned around. "And don't worry about it Mr. Urahara. You'll figure it out." She said as she began to wave at him again before she took off running again.

"Well first you have to tell me what it is I'm trying to figure out." He said as he began to fan himself with a small smile on his lips.

The small group quickly ran out of the under ground training room and back on the upper land of the park. They looked around as it appeared that the sun was going down. Karin cracked the underground door slightly before she stood up right and looked down at it for a moment. "Now where do we go? How do we sense these things when their not attacking?" Ichigo asked as he looked around. She walked pass him and looked around as well.

"It's easy. They throw off a unique spiritual pressure. Though it's low when they sleep, we'll still be able to sense them depending close we are." She said as she began to run and they followed after her. "I tried sensing them from the middle of the city but there are some people in the city with high spiritual pressure than them and they throw me off. But when I was at the school I sensed a large amount in that area. This is why I took my younger self away. With her in that area they would have awaken faster and caused a serious problem." She said.

"Yeah you really threw me off with that one." Ichigo said with a frown as his eyebrows came in and she nodded her head with a smirk.

"Sorry Ichigo I didn't realized that you were still _that_ slow." She said with a chuckle and a roll of her eyes. His eyes narrowed as he glared at the back of her head.

"What did you say!?" He asked threw his teeth.

"Nothing. I just expected you to be faster then that. After all Yoruichi talks so highly of you about how fast you was when you was a teenage and how fast you became a Captain's level and all this other crap. Kisuke sometimes gives me an earful as well. It's so annoying." She said and he let out another growl as his veins began to pop out in his head. "But Yoruichi also told me that I improve my skills in half the time that you need to improve yours." She said with a proud smirk.

"Oh yeah!? We'll I was just holding back the whole time anyways! I never once pulled out my bankai while fighting you!" He said threw his teeth.

"Neither did I!" She laughed. He let out another growl.

"Why you…! I'm going to kick you're a** when this is all over! You wait and see sister! I'll teach you to speak to your older brother with some respect!" He yelled up at her as he swung his fist about. She only chuckled before she turned her attention back to where they were running.

She came to a complete stop and the others followed suit. "Why'd we stop?" He asked her with a raised eyebrow.

"Jeeze Ichigo use your senses. We're being followed." She said as her eyes narrowed before she turned around and she frowned. The others turned around as well and got ready. "Show yourselves." She said into the shadows in the trees. They heard them move about before two shadows stepped out from behind the trees. Ichigo blinked a few times as he loosened his grip on his sword.

"Rukia? Renji? What are you guys doing here?" He asked as they stood across from them before his eyes narrowed. "If you're here to take her I won't allow it." He said and he gripped his sword tightly once again.

"That's not why we came here." Rukia said with a frown and a small shake of her head.

"We're here to help you guys with whatever it is that your doing." Renji said and Ichigo blinded a few times as he released his sword completely.

"You guys would help us? Even going against the orders of the Soul Society?" He asked.

"I know you Ichigo and I always know you have good reasons for doing what you do. So I'm willing to back you up with anything. And after seeing her face…" Rukia trialed off as she looked to Karin. "She really does look like your sister." She said.

"That's because she is my sister." He said with all seriousness aside and it was silent.

"Are you trying to tell me a woman that's about ten years _older_ than you is your _younger _sister?" Renji asked and Ichigo nodded his head. "Stop being stupid and playing jokes Ichigo! This is a serious matter and we don't have time to play around so tell us the truth!" He yelled at him and Ichigo let out a growl as he stepped forward.

"I am Renji! This woman is my sister!" He yelled at him as he pointed at her.

"Stop calling me woman. I do have a name." Karin said as she frowned and her eyebrow twitched in irritation. "And I have to admit that he is right. He don't have time for this so can we just explain this to them on the way." she said as she looked to Ichigo and he nodded his head before they both took off running and the group followed after them. Uryu began to explain everything to the other too as they moved across the city quickly.

"So what are we going to do with this nest once we find it?" Ichigo asked as he looked over at his sister who he was running along side off.

"I'm supposed to destroy more than half of it. This is the first nest so if I destroy more than half of it less nests will be made in the future and this will greatly decrease their numbers. But I'm not planning on just destroying half of it. I'm going to destroy the whole thing." She said as her eyes narrowed slightly and he nodded his head in agreement as he looked head once again.

The group stopped every once in a while when Karin thought she sensed something but kept going soon after. It wasn't long before they stopped in the school court yard and they all looked around the area. Karin frowned as she stepped forward.

"I don't sense anything." Uryu said as he looked around and Chad and Orihime panted from the run as the others began to move forward and search the area. Karin frowned as she looked around as well. The sky was completely dark now. She closed her eyes for a moment as she took in a breath and exhaled it slowly. The others looked around as she stood still for a long moment until Ichigo turned to look at her.

"Karin? You alright?" He asked as he began to walk towards her. Her eyes opened slowly and she looked to the ground. She slowly pulled out her sword.

"Get ready Ichigo. It's below us." She mumbled and he put his hand on his hilt as he looked to the ground. She slammed her long sword into the ground and gripped it with both hands as her spiritual pressure began to flow around her. Her sword began to glow red as flames began to shot threw the ground going out farther and farther like water ripples moving over the surface of a still lake. They all looked down as the ground began to crack under them. "Here it comes." She said and the ground caved from under them. They all fell threw into a dark pit.

"What is wrong with you!?" Uryu yelled at her as they all continued to free fall and Orihime screamed in the back round. "If you haven't notice none of us can fly!" He yelled at her as he looked down to see no ground.

"That's not my problem four eyes!" Karin yelled back at him before she looked downwards. "I'm not in a body at the moment so I don't have to worry about getting hurt to bad and neither does Ichigo, Rukia and Renji." She said with a nod of her head as if that met they would be o.k. when they hit the ground.

"What about the rest of us?" Chad asked his voice calm and even though this fall could lead to his death.

"I didn't say you guys had to come." She said as she crossed her arms with a shrug of her shoulders.

"Karin!" Ichigo yelled at her before he grabbed Orihime and pulled her close to him to make sure she didn't get hurt when they hit the ground if they ever hit the ground. She looked downwards again.

"Here it comes." She said as a dirt ground came into view. Uryu clenched his teeth and sweat rolled up Chad's temple instead of down it before they all hit the ground with a big boom and smoke filled the air.

"Its pitch black down here!" Ichigo yelled.

"Ichigo your hand is on my chest!" Orihime yelled in a high pitch voice.

"S-Sorry!" and if anyone could see his face it was beet red.

"Is everyone o.k.?" Rukia asked.

"I'm fine thank you." Said Chad.

"If I would have died from that fall I would have came back and killed you myself Karin!" Uryu yelled into the darkness.

"Shut up, four eyes." She said. Her annoyance evidence in her voice. A red long light broke threw the darkness. "Burn Toraneko." She said softly and the sword began to steam as it gave off a little bit of light before a glowing blue ball of light appeared in the palm of Uryu's hand to also help give off some light. He raised it up as it grew bigger and Rukia did the same.

"Now that's better. Where are we?" He asked as he looked around and his eyes grew wide as did the others as they looked around. He swallowed hard as they all backed into each other. "T-There's so many." He said as his eyes scanned over the eggs that went back as far as the eye could see.

"Wow. I never knew Karaka town was so big from under ground." Orihime said.

"Now's not the time to be amazed by that Orihime." Rukia whispered as her and Renji pulled out their swords. "I don't think we should wake these--"

"Getsuga Tensho!" A blue light brightened the underground for a moment as it ripped threw the eggs before flames shot threw as well and began to burn them to ash on contract. Rukia's mouth fell opened as the two siblings completely ignore what she was saying about not waking them as they rushed forward destroying eggs as they went, some beginning to hatch open.

"Ichigo! Your waking them up!" she yelled after them but the two paid her no attention as flames and blue lights shot threw the air all around them. They seemed to be in more places then one and competing with each other. She let out a sigh in defeat. "They really are related."

"Roar Zabimaru!" She quickly spun around as Renji's six segment blade began to cut threw the eggs like wheat.

"Not you too Renji!" she yelled at him before blue lights shooting threw the eggs in forms of arrows got her attention and she looked to Uryu who lowered his bow a little before pulling back another arrow and then releasing it towards the eggs. The arrows multiplied into many before another blue light got her attention and she turned to watch Chad throw his transformed arm and his blue kido shot out a row of eggs.

"Tsubaki I reject!" Orihime said and Rukia sighed at seeing none of them listening to her. She closed her eyes for a moment before pulling out her sword.

"We'll if you can't beat'em, join'em." She said before jumping into the battle as well.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7- The Event**

Karin's eyes shot open and she blinked a few times to adjust her eyes to the light. She sat up quickly and looked around. She had no idea where she was at. In a desert like place. She stood up as she continued to look around. "Hello?" she yelled out to no one as she began to walk around. The sky was a bright blue but no clouds.

A light got her attention as she turned to it. It was like a creaked door. She slowly walked towards it. She stopped in front of it and looked around again before she pulled it open. It revealed stairs that lead up to a cracked door that was shining in light. She swallowed hard before slowly going up the stairs.

"Are you sure we should be letting her go?" Jinta asked as they all stood on a large bolder and watched Karin leave the underground.

"That's what older Karin wanted." Yoruichi said with a shrug as she crossed her arms.

"Are you sure you heard her right? She was kind of bleeding to death when she told you that right?" Kisuke asked from next to her and she looked to him.

"I heard her just fine." She said and he nodded his head with a small smile as he nodded his head and looked back to the door as it closed. He sighed.

"And there she goes." He said. Yoruichi frowned as her gold eyes lowered slightly.

_**Flashback…**_

_Yoruichi glanced to Ichigo as his friends gathered around him. She sighed as she bent down and slowly pulled the Vizord off her back. She gentle laid her down on the ground before her bloody hand shot up and gripped Yoruichi's shirt in a tight fist._

_Yoruichi's eyes quickly snapped up to meet grey ones. She pulled her self up a little using Yoruichi's shirt. Yoruichi gripped her arm in return. "Don't try to get up. You're bleeding pretty badly." She said and Karin spit up blood as her eyes closed tightly before she opened then again to look at Yoruichi._

"_She'll leave this place. Make sure she leaves." She whispered._

"_Who?" Yoruichi asked as she leaned in closer to her._

"_Karin. She'll wake up confused. She'll find the door. Make sure she leaves." She said and began to breathe hard threw her nose. "It's important that she leaves Sensei." She said and swallowed down the blood in her throat. Yoruichi nodded her head as Kisuke and Tessai walked over to them. "Don't tell Ichigo. He won't allow her to leave." She said._

"_I got it." Yoruichi said as she pulled her hand from her shirt. "Don't worry. I'll take care of it now lie down." She said and Karin slowly laid back down as Tessai got down on the other side of her. She kept her eyes on Yoruichi. "You have my word." She said and she nodded before she slowly closed her eyes as Tessai began to heal her._

_**End of Flashback…**_

"She never said I couldn't follow her." Yoruichi said as she leaped of the bolder and Kisuke sighed as he watched her head for the door as he fanned himself.

Ichigo jumped back as he panted and sweat rolled down his temple. He clenched his teeth. "Why are there so many of these things!?" he yelled as they roared and cried out all around him as he felt Rukia lean back against him. Their numbers didn't even appear to decease no matter how much they kept cutting them down.

"You see why their such a pain." Karin said from not to far from them. "I can't stand them." She sighed with a shake of her head. "Their worst then hollows but just so _dumb_ and such a drag." She said before she brought her sword back up as they began to move towards her again. She swung her sword and flames shot out and burned them all away. "On top of that seeing that their not spirits like Hollows they don't disappear to be clearance at the Soul Society. They lay around and decay." She said as she watched the burned bodies of the creatures she had just killed burn into the air.

"They stink." Orihime said as she plugged her nose. They all nodded their heads in agreement before the creatures began to move about quickly and they all looked around at them as they got ready for them to attack. "What's happening?" Orihime asked as she looked around. Karin frowned slightly as the creatures disappeared into the shadows.

"Their getting away!" Ichigo pointed out and moved to go towards them but Karin quickly grabbed his arm to stop him and he looked to her.

"Let them go. Their scared of something. Which means something's coming." She said as she appeared in thought before rubbing her temple. "I feel like I'm forgetting something important…" she mumbled under her breath before they heard a loud Hollow crying coming from above them and they all looked up.

"That sounds like a…" Rukia stared as she stared upwards at the opening they had come from.

"Menos Grande." Renji finished for her as he nodded his head.

"They've come for the creatures! All of the creatures hatching at once is drawn them here! I knew I was forgetting something. Come on!" she said as she quickly took off and the rest followed after her. "This is what inspires Me." she mumbled and Ichigo looked to her as they leaped up towards the hole.

"Inspires you to do what?" he asked.

"To become a soul reaper." She said and he looked to her. "This event that is about to happen to me is what inspires me to become a soul reaper." She said as they made it back up to the solid ground of Karakura town. She looked to the skies as did the others to watch as the Menos Grandes gripped the night time skies open to come threw pushing each other as they cried out into the air.

"Wait a minute!" Uryu said as he pushed up his glasses and turned to her with a frown. "You wanted us to hatch those eggs so that the Menos Grande would come here and 'this event' would happen to the younger you?" he asked and she shrugged her shoulders.

"Kind of…" she mumbled as she looked to him. "But don't worry. Everything will be fine. I remember this day like it happened yesterday." She said with a nod of her head and they sighed and shook their heads.

"But that somehow still doesn't make it right." Rukia said.

"Yeah. Let's hurry up and kill those things before someone gets hurt." Ichigo yelled as he jumped into battle and the others followed after him but Karin who stood there before she sighed and followed them anyways.

Little Karin let out a small gasp as she stopped walking down the street. She slowly turned around and looked to the sky. Red eyes stared down at her and her eyes widen slightly in fear as she stepped back. What was that thing? She watched as it ripped the sky open and roared down at her. It's roar loud enough to shake the ground and make her fall backwards in fear.

Its hand reached down towards her and she shot up and quickly took off down the street before it could reach her. She clinched her teeth as she turned to corner. She stopped at seeing Hollows looking around before they looked at her. They roared before rushing towards her. She swallowed hard as she quickly took off the other way and down an ally.

Yoruichi jumped down from one of the buildings she was running on and towards the Hollows that was following Karin as they rushed towards her. She quickly kicked one in the face and it shattered before she slammed her hand into another mask. It shattered as well before she turned and rushing after the younger Karin once more.

Karin panted as she ran down the street as fast as she could. She didn't even know where she was going but her legs weren't moving fast enough for her liking. Though it didn't seem like the Hollows were following her anymore she kept running. She had seen why to many horror movies. It was when the victim stopped running that they got killed.

She quickly stopped as a hollow jumped down in front of her and she fell back as it roared down at her. She blocked her face and quickly rolled out of the way as it swung down at her. She quickly stumbled back against a wall as it turned towards her. She jumped up and took off running again.

"What do they want with me!" she yelled as she heard it following after her. She turned another corner. There were creatures marching towards her. She tensed slightly before she heard the hollows behind her coming towards her. She looked back and forth at them as they came towards her. She was trapped.

The hollows where the first to attack as they jumped over her or pushed pass her to get the creatures. Karin watched as they began to devour them before one of the creatures shot out an arm and quickly grabbed her around her waist and began to pull her in as it was still being eaten alive. Karin began to hit the arm rapped around her as she dug her feet into the ground.

"Let me go!" she yelled at him as she pushed against the arm, her eyes closed tightly. She wasn't ready to die. There were so many things she still wanted to do. She wanted to see her sister again, her brother and even their stupid block head of a father. She didn't want to leave them all behind just yet. "I said let go!" she yelled as tears ran down her cheeks and a spark of spiritual pressure shot from her body. The ground shook slightly before her eyes shot open. They glowed a light purple and spiritual pressure began to flow from her body rapidly. The ground shook around her.

Ichigo jumped back from the Menos Grande as it faded away before his eyes widen slightly. The ground was shaking and the spiritual pressure was almost strong enough to weigh him down. Sweat rolled down his temple as he recognized this spiritual pressure. He looked to Karin who was standing on the roof of one of the homes. Her eyes just as wide as his as she stared into the diction that it was coming from.

"This spiritual pressure." He whispered before his eyes widen slightly. "Karin!" He yelled as he quickly took off into the sky pass his older sister who still stood on the roof top as the others looked to her.

The Hollows quickly shattered from the force of the spiritual pressure and the creatures all cried out as they where blown apart from it. The creature holding Karin did the same and she dropped to her knees with her mouth open slightly as she stared upwards before her eyes turned back to normal and the spiritual pressure pouring from her turned back to normal. She panted as she leaned on her shaking hands and sweat rolled down her temples to her jaw line.

"I'm so tired." She panted as her eyes lowered before closing. She just wanted to go to sleep now. The sound of something coming towards her caused her to open her eyes once more and they widen as a large hollow came towards her. Her legs twitched as she tried to stand to get away but they wouldn't move. She clinched her teeth as its hand turned into a shape blade. Her eyes widen out of fear when he lunched it towards her.

All off a sudden Ichigo appeared in between them. He quickly thrusts his blade upwards towards it mask and the hollows sharp blade slammed threw his side going all the way through to cut across Karin's cheek and forcing her backwards onto the pavement. She opened her eyes to look at her older brother in amazement. "Ichigo." She whispered as the blood ran down to her jaw line from the horizontal gash on her right cheek. He was like a hero saving the world…

Ichigo clinched his teeth as he pressed the tip of his blade more to it's forehead but it didn't piece it. This hollow had eaten a creature already. Ichigo's eyes narrowed as it roared in his face and stepped forward. "Getsuga Tenshō!" He yelled and the blue light of kido shot from the tip of his blade and blew the newly reformed Hollows head off. He pulled his blade back before he was bucked over from the side back another and crashed into a building.

"Ichigo!" Karin yelled as she tried to stand up once again but once again her legs did not allow her to move. She clinched her teeth as she stared at the smoking hole in the building hoping to see her brother coming out of it soon. All of a sudden four shape large black nails shot down into the ground in front of her and her eyes widen as the shadow of the large hand casted itself over her.

Ichigo blasted the hollow off of him and pulled himself out of the hole with clinched teeth. He stumbled out of the hole. "Ichigo!" Karin yelled as she was pulled into the air by the Menos Grande. Ichigo's eyes widen just as Yoruichi appeared next to him. She clinched her teeth as she also watched. She was too late.

"Karin!" He yelled as he jumped into the air after her. "Get your hands off my sister!" He shouted as he picked up his speed. The Menos Grande around the one holding Karin opened their mouths and a red light began to glow with in them aiming it towards Ichigo who didn't pay them any mind as he blindly reached out for his younger sister. Their fingers barely touched before the Menos opened fire on him.

Older Karin quickly pulled Ichigo back and he watched as little Karin was pulled into the Menos mouth. Older Karin quickly got in front of him and raised her sword. "Utsuru!" she commanded before the ceros hit into them and the force pushed her back as her blade sucked up the attack. She clinched her teeth as her arm gripping the blade shook before the attack was completely within her sword. Her sword glowed red brightly before she swung her arm and the blast shot right back at the Menos Grande destroying all of them but the one that had swallowed her younger self.

She panted as she relaxed slightly. Ichigo clinched his teeth as he moved forward. "We have to save her!" he yelled as he grabbed her arm.

"I'm right here Ichigo!" she yelled at him as sweat rolled down at her temple. She looked around. "Your not suppose to save me." she said as her eyes scanned the air.

"Then who!? We don't have time to wait for someone to come save you!" He yelled at her.

"It's important Ichigo! You'll mess up the future!" she yelled back at him.

"I want too!" he yelled and she looked slightly taken back at his responds. "Do you really think that I want my baby sister running around killing hollows! It's a dangerious job even for me and an everyday struggle! I'm at risk of losing my life with every battle do you really think I want you doing that!?" He yelled at her and she frowned slightly as she looked away from him. "You're my little sister Karin and I'm going to protect you! I'm going to do my best to make sure you don't have the life that I have!" He yelled.

"Ichigo." She sighed as she looked up at him again. "I'm going to have this life whether you like it or not. My path to being a Soul Reaper has already started." She said and he clinched his teeth. "My first teacher will find their way to me without you knowing and when you do find out I'll already be to deep involved for you to change my mind." she said as her own eyes narrowed slightly.

"I still have to try!" he said as his eyes narrowed before he yanked his arm out of her hand and moved towards the Menos Grande who was too stupid to escape when it had the chance. Ichigo rushed towards its head before creatures began to shot pass him and ling onto the large Menos and he looked around as they continued to jump on it. "What's happening?" He asked.

"Their drawn to her spiritual pressure. She's inside of the Menos so they want inside too. "Karin said and Ichigo clinched his teeth as he rushed towards the Menos face if Karin was in any part of it's body it wasn't the face. That would be the best way to take it out then. It opened its mouth and shot a cero at him. He quickly dodged it as he kept moving and he brought his sword up to swing down at it. A creature quickly jumped on him before he could and Ichigo shot towards the ground with the monster clinching to him.

Karin looked to her hand as a tingling feeling ran threw it. Her eyes widen slightly as her hand was slowly disappearing. She slowly looked up to the menos. Was Karin dying? She clinched her teeth. This wasn't supposed to happen. Something had changed threw the time she had been here. Had she done something wrong?

"Get off!" Ichigo snapped as his spiritual pressure went around him causing the creature to explode and Ichigo landed on his feet before pushing off and shooting towards the sky again. His spiritual pressure breaking up the ground and causing a large dent. His teeth clinched and his eyes glowing blue. "Give me back my little sister!" He yelled as he rushed towards it and other creatures jumped towards him.

"Ichigo." Karin mumbled as she watched her brother and the others came to stand next to her. Ichigo blasted the creatures back with his Getsuga Tenshō before he continued towards the Menos who was now absorbing the creatures into his body. He quickly slashed it across the face and it cried out as it stumbled back before it shattered before disappearing and little Karin began to fall from the sky.

"Karin." Ichigo said as he quickly caught her. He looked down at her to see her out cold but still breathing. He landed down on a roof top and his eyebrows furrowed together. He couldn't allow her to become a Soul Reaper. It was just to dangerious.

Older Karin looked back to her hand as it reappeared and she let out a small breath. That was too close. Times had changed. She didn't know how it was suppose to go now. She was just as clues as they were to how this was all going to end. But she had to do her best to make sure it ended in the way it was suppose too. She quickly looked to Ichigo as creatures rushed towards him. "Ichigo!" she yelled. He looked up as creatures appeared all around him. He gripped his sword tightly as he looked around at all of them. He held little Karin closer to his chest. He wasn't going to let them have his little sister.

"Ichigo!" Rukia yelled as they all moved in to help him as creatures launched towards him.

"Reign over the Frosted Heavens Hyōrinmaru!"

Ichigo's eyes widen as the ice dragon went around him while trapping the creatures in thick ice. The others all stopped as the ice shattered around him and he looked to see where it had come from to see Toshiro, Rangiku, Shuhei, Ikkaku, Yumichika, and Soi Fon. "Toshiro. What are you guys doing here?" He said as he blinked a few times and Toshiro's eyes narrowed as his frowned.

"That's Captain Hitsugaya to you." He spat at him coldly.

"Are you guys here to help?" He asked as he looked at all of them before his eyes narrowed. "Or are you here to take Karin because if you are then I won't let you." He said as his grip on his younger sister tightened and Hitsugaya's eyes landed on the older Karin who was also looking at him.

"We're here to help clean up this mess but we do have a lot of questions that needs to be answered." He said as his eyes narrowed slightly on her and she frowned slightly as she looked away from him.

"But for now we're here to kick some hollow butt!" Rangiku said from behind him as she gave Ichigo a thumbs up and a wink. Ichigo's face relaxed as he nodded.

"And it appeared that you where in need of some backup." Byakuya said as he watched as the hollows began to appear in the skies and in the streets as well as the creatures as they began to come out of the street sawyers.

"Looks like we're going to have ourselves a busy night." Ikkaku said as he tapped his sheathed sword on his shoulder and a devilish grin came to his lips.

"And we don't have time to waste." Yoruichi said as she placed her hand on her hip and watched as more gathered. "Shall we get started?" she asked as she looked to Ichigo and they all followed her eyes to him. He slowly sat Karin down and stood up right with a deep frown before his spiritual pressure around went around him.

"Let's do this.' He said as the ground began to shake before they all jumped into battle.


	8. Chapter 8

**I'm sorry it took so long to update. I lost my muse for this story for a little bit. I don't know what's going on with this story and in this chapter I just let my fingers type…In better words I didn't put much thought into it. Hopefully I can finish this story before I lose my Muse to write it again.**

**To clear some things up about the last chapter. Did you notice how Hitsugaya was the first to show _right after_ Ichigo saved little Karin. Karin was supposed to be saved by Hitsugaya and she wasn't supposed to be eaten by the Hollow. I guess I should have made that clearer. The Future is always changing even with the smallest of interference which is why Hitsugaya was a few minutes too slow. If that makes any sense to anyone…I knew I was going to confuse others when I wrote this story. I just can't get it out on paper like how I have it in my head. I'm sorry if the story is so confusing to some and I'll try to make it better.**

**Moving on to Karin being inside the hollow…How should I know if it's possible! It's just a fan fiction. My story…My rules. Mahahahaha!... (Clears throat.)That was an evil laugh for those who don't know… anyways lets just pretend that it is possible for now.**

**Oh and a little warning for the Grammar freaks. I didn't proof read this chapter. I just didn't feel like it so you've been warned. So I understand if you don't want to read it but…I'd like it if you did anyways. **

**Chapter 8-Calling All Captains**

Ichigo panted as he jumped back from the creatures he was began fighting. Sweat rolled down his jaw as he clinched his teeth. He glanced to Orihime who had little Karin behind her shield to protect her though the creatures weren't getting pass Ichigo to even reach the two girls. He turned back to the battle and quickly blocked an attack from a creature before slashing it in half. They never seemed to stop. He watched as more came towards him.

"Focus Ichigo!" Rukia yelled from next to him and he looked to her. "You're holding yourself back by constantly worrying over her! She'll fine and you know that! Orihime is taking good care of her so stop worrying about her and get your butt in gear! We need you and we don't have time for you to be holding back right now!" She yelled at him and he stared at her for a moment before he nodded his head.

"Right." He said as he nodded again and turned back to the battle. "Time to get serious then." He said as he raised his sword up and placed his hand on his forearm as the white ribbon on the end of his hilt wrapped around his arm. His spiritual pressure began to go around him breaking up the ground under him from the pressure. "Ban-Ki!" he commanded and his spiritual pressure increased as it compressed it into the thin black blade of his Banki. He lunched forward into the battle completely focused now.

"Scatter Senbonzakura." Byakuya commanded calmly as he held up his blade. It quickly shattered into small blade fragments that resembled cherry blossom petals. They moved around him before he opened his eyes and they shot down towards the ground engulfing the hollows as they fed on the creatures before shooting up towards the sky and engulfing the hollows in the air. He watched as his small blades moved about washing away all hollows and creatures that stood in their way.

Yoruichi's shirt ripped off her shoulders as the white suppressed kido continued to build on her shoulders as she stood on a roof top. The kido whipping out and destroying the roof around her. Soi Fon stood next to her, her incomplete shunko resembling Yoruichi's as Karin came down to stand on the other side of her and her shunko quickly destroyed her shirt at the shoulders and upper back as well and she bent down a little.

"We all understand the rules?" Yoruichi asked as she never pulled her eyes away from the hollows and creatures in the street and her eyes narrowed slightly as the two girls nodded their heads.

"The first one to 1000 wins right? Anything goes." Karin said as she nodded her head and both girls nodded.

"Right. Now that the rules have been explained we have no time to waste." Yoruichi said and it was silent before all three girls disappeared and the roof they once stood on cracked under the pressure and a large dent ran along the ground and pulled her blade from her back. She quickly began to cut down any hollow or creature that got in her way counting with every victory as she moved about quickly not wasting any time. Yoruichi did the same from the air though she took them out with her fist and Soi Fon did the same.

"Extend Hozukimaru!" Ikkaku grinned as he slammed the hilt of his sword into his sheath. The two connected to create a wooden naginata. He swung it about for a moment before lunching into the battle with pure enjoyment on his face. He laughed as he cut them like down like wheat. "Bring it on weaklings!" He laughed. Yumichika sighed as he stood not to far away and ran his fingers through his hair before a creature roared in his face and he quickly slammed his sword into its head.

"Simply repulsive." He said with a look of disgust as he pulled his sword out and allowed the dead creature to fall to the ground. He sighed as he swung his sword and the extra green blood of the creature flew off it and landed on the ground. "To allow such an ugly creature to exist is unforgivable. I won't allow it." He said as his eyes narrowed. "Bloom for me Fuji Kujaku." He commanded as he lunched into battle after Ikkaku seeming to take his hate out on the creatures more then he was Hollows. "I refuse to look upon something so hideous!" He said.

"Roar Zabimaru!" Renji commanded and his sword flashed red before turning into the thick six segment blade of his Shikai. He brought the six segment blade up and it whipped threw the hollows and the creatures with easy as he jumped into the air and released two more attacks. He landed on a roof top and smirked. "This is too easy." He said before he brought up his sword to attack once again.

"Yeah but there is too many of them." Rukia said as she leaned back to back with him and he nodded his head.

"But nothing we can't handle." He said with a smirk. He whipped his six segment blade out once more and watched as they cut threw the hollows and creatures once more before he swung it into the air. Rukia cut down a hollow that attempted to attack her before she jumped off the roof she was on to get in the street. She looked over to Orihime who was attacking the creatures that continued to try and get to little Karin.

"At this rate we'll all tire out before we get anything accomplished." She said and looked around as the others fought. "We have to find a way to bring all this to an end before they reach her. But how?" she mumbled to herself before the ground began to shake and they all looked around. "Now what?" she asked through clenched teeth before a bone chilling laughter filled the air and they all looked up to the sky.

A yellowish spiritual pressure came towards them like a shooting star and Ichigo blinked a few times as he narrowed his eyes to see what it was. The laugh was too familiar and so was the spiritual pressure. His eyes widen in realization of who it was. "Kenpachi!" He yelled before the big man made an impact with the ground. The whole area shook as smoke filled the air. They all stared when it began to clear to reveal the man with his broken up sword resting on one shoulder and his small lieutenant on the other.

"Yaaaay Kenny!" Yachiru cheered as she patted his big shoulder with her small hands. "That was fun!" she giggled as his lone eye scanned the area of the creatures and hollows that were trying to discreetly move in on him. A grin came to his lips as the small girl continued to laugh completely ignoring the creatures and hollows that surrounded them and all the Soul Reapers that was staring at them.

"Captain." Ikkaku said as a grin came to his lips as well clearly excited that his Captain had made an appearance. Yumichika also let a smirk come to his lips as he ran his fingers through his smooth hair and rested his five bladed sword on his shoulder. Kenpachi let out a small chuckle as he tapped his sword on his shoulder and moved out of the whole that he had created in the ground.

"I don't see what the fuss is all about. It's just a couple of low level hollows and some ugly freaks." He said as he continued to look around and frowned at not seeing anyone worthy that he could test his strength on. He scoffed. "What a taste of my time." He said before he looked to older Karin who was staring at him with a raised eyebrow. A slow grin came back to his face and he pulled his sword off his shoulder to aim it at her. "You're a new face. You must be that rogue Soul Reaper I was hearing about." He said with a chuckle and her eyes narrowed on him before Yoruichi stepped in front of her blocking her from Kenpachi's view who frowned at her.

"She's not your opponent at the moment. Maybe if you help us to get rid of these Hollows and Creatures…" she smirked as she put her hand on her hip. "I'll let you have a crack at her and let me warn you...She's just as strong as Ichigo if not stronger." She said as her gold eyes narrowed slightly and Kenpachi stared at her before a grin came to his lips, almost taking over his entire face.

"Sensei!" Karin said from behind her, not approving of the offer. She wasn't in the mood to fight some big power hungry freak.

"No way Yoruichi!" Ichigo said as he stepped forward also not approving of the offer.

Kenpachi put his sword back on his shoulder as he appeared to think it over with a deep frown. His eyes fell on Ichigo and then back to Karin. Her eyes narrowed again and his eye narrowed as well before his smirk slowly returned to his face."Deal." Kenpachi said as his yellow spiritual pressure began to rise out of him and Yoruichi smirked as she nodded her head and the others all sighed. Yachiru giggled as she jumped off his shoulder to give him some room as the ground under his feet began to shake.

"Go get'em Kenny!" she cheered. Kenpachi launched forward as he pulled his sword off his shoulder and began to cut down the hollows and creatures with easy causing them all to become frantic once again and begin to attack the Soul Reapers again. Ikkaku grinned as he quickly joined his Captain in the battle looking just as insane if not more then him as they fought. "Yaaay Cue ball!" she giggled as she cheered him on as well from her seat on one of the roofs of a houses.

"Getsuga Tenshō!" Ichigo roared as he swung his small blade and the black spiritual pressure outlined in blood red shot out towards the ground and destroyed all the hollows and Creatures. He clenched his teeth and sweat rolled down his temple as more creatures and Hollows were quick to take their places. He looked to the sky as Menos Grandes began to rip it open and forcing their way through. "I don't need this right now!" He yelled as he, Rangiku and Hitsugaya flew up towards them to destroy them before they could fully enter the world of the living.

"Tsubaki I reject!" Orihime commanded and the bright orange light shot for her hair pen and destroyed the one creature that was coming towards her. She clenched her teeth as sweat rolled down her temple and she glanced over her shoulder to Karin who still lied on the ground behind her shield. "I have to keep Ichigo's little sister save." She said with a nod of her head and looked back towards Ichigo who was in the middle of taking down a Menos. She looked back over her shoulder and her eyes widen at the creatures that was coming towards them from that side of the road. She quickly moved in between them and Karin and put out her hands.

She swallowed hard. There was no way Tsubaki was going to be able to defeat them all at once. There was just too many of them. But she had to try. For Ichigo and his family. All off a sudden bright blue lights in the form of arrows began to rain from the sky and destroy the creatures in front of Orihime. She covered her face as the ground shook and smoke filled the air. She looked up and smiled at seeing Uryu.

"Are you alright Orihime?" He asked as he pushed his glasses up his nose. He lowered his spiritual bow as he walked towards her. She nodded her head and he smiled softly.

"I'm so glad you're here Uryu. You came right in time just like always." She said and he nodded his head as he looked around and Chad walked up to stand behind him.

"Well it appears you need some help protecting Ichigo's kid sister so we thought we'd lend a hand and leave the rest of the fighting to the soul reapers." He said with a bit of disgust as he looked around and watched all the soul reapers fight. He frowned slightly. "They appear to have everything under control." He mumbled with a roll of his eyes and Chad nodded his head mutely from behind him as he kept a look out as well.

"Thanks guys. I really could use the help." She said and whipped her forehead of sweat with her forearm. "It's really not easy to keep them all away seeing that she's their target to begin with." She said with a nod of her head. "But I promised myself not to give up." she said and looked back to Karin. Her cheek was bleeding still and running down towards her ear. Orihime frowned. "I really wanted to heal that cut but older Karin would probably get mad at me." she said with a small chuckle.

"Yeah and you wouldn't want to change the future anymore then what it already is." He said as he raised his bow and shot a single arrow at a hollow that was devouring a creature not to far from them. He watched it disappear into the air before he looked to Chad who destroyed his own hollow on his end. "Well you can rest now Orihime. Chad and I are on the job now." He said as he looked to her with a smirk and she smiled as Chad gave her a thumbs up.

Older Karin jumped back after finishing off a hollow. She quickly spun around with her blade up at the feel of another behind her. She clenched her teeth when her blade hit into the hard skin of the hollow that had already eaten a creature meaning that her blade wasn't going to do any damage to it. She sighed as she kicked at it forcing enough spiritual pressure in it to knock the reformed hollow's head off.

She moved back from that as well before glancing down to her younger self. She relaxed a bit at seeing Orihime, Chad and Uryu standing around her, keeping her save from attacks from any diction. She let out a breath before she looked to the sky and watch Ichigo fight. Her eyes softened. He was trying so hard to stop something that had already begun. She shook her head. That was just like her brother. Stubborn to the end.

Her eyes widen as something roared behind her and she quickly spun around to see a hollow behind her. She had let her guard down while thinking of Ichigo. She brought her sword up and blocked its attack before a sword slammed threw it's head and it disappeared into the sky. She blinked a few times as a straw hat came into view as well as a pink kimono. She raised an eyebrow at the older captain.

"I had it." she mumbled.

"Sorry." Shunsui said with a smile as he titled his straw hat to her. His Lieutenant stood behind him as well as Jushirō. "But I hate leaving a lady to get her hands dirty. I'm-"

"I know who you are." She said with a smile. "Captain of the 8th division Shunsui Kyōraku with his Lieutenant Nanao Ise." She said with a smirk before she looked behind him and to the man with long white hair. "And Captain of the 13th division Jushirō Ukitake. It's not like we haven't met before." She said with a roll of her eyes forgetting the fact that she hasn't met them in that time just yet.

"Right." Shunsui said as he looked to Jushirō who shrugged his shoulders before he looked back to Karin with a smirk. "Mind if we lend a hand?" He asked as he put his hand on one of his swords and she shrugged her shoulders.

"Knock yourself out. The more the merrier as they say." She said before she looked around. "Most of the Captains are here now anyways I don't see why two more can't join." She said with a sigh and they both nodded. She returned it before the three jumped apart. She watched all three fight before she looked up to the sky. "It's just about that time." She whispered.

"Just about that time for what?" she turned around to see Yoruichi standing behind her with her hand on her hip. She had a few small cuts and was breathing slightly hard but that was it as she looked Karin. "Is there more you'd like to share?" she asked and Karin looked away from her with a frown.

"I'd like to but you'll just see for yourself anyways. I'd be wasting my breath." She said as she looked downwards and Yoruichi nodded her head.

"I hope your not withholding some important information." She said and Karin shook her head as she looked to her.

"I would have been told you if it was." She said and Yoruichi watched her.

"Okay well all of this seems like a waste of time." She said and looked about the others who were fighting. "How about you tell me what needs to be done to bring this to an end before someone seriously gets hurt." She said. Karin was silent for a moment.

"It's not a waste of time. The more we cut down the better. The less powerful he'll be." She said and looked to her once more. Yoruichi raised a perfectly purple eyebrow.

"He?" she asked and Karin smirked.

"Every big battle has a big bad leader." She chuckled and Yoruichi nodded her head. "And in a couple of minutes he will finally show himself." She said as her eyes narrowed. She looked back to the fight. "I'm a little surprised that the Soul Society would send all of these Captains. Well they'll all be needed I'm sure." She said with a chuckle and Yoruichi nodded her head as she looked to them as well. "I mean your only missing like three of them right? Besides the traitors." She said.

"You know about the traitors?" She asked and looked to her. Karin shrugged.

"Who doesn't? That battle went down in Soul Society history." She said with a roll of her eyes.

"So if you're here and talking about it then I guess we win huh?" she asked. Karin quickly looked away.

"I'm not allowed to talk about it." she said and Yoruichi smirked.

"Right." She said.

Little Karin slowly opened her eyes with a groan. She looked up at the dark sky and let out a sigh before she touched her cheek that was throbbing from pain. She pulled her fingers back to see blood on the tip of her fingers. She quickly brought her hand up to the large cut on her cheek as a Hollow flew over her. She quickly sat up at seeing it before she began to look around.

The last thing she remembered was reaching out for Ichigo while some big hollow pulled her inside of its mouth. "Ichigo." She said and looked around wondering where her older brother could be. All she saw was Hollows and Creatures running around and people in black and white kimonos fighting them. "Their Soul Reapers." She said and watched them all fight in amazement. "Their…so cool." She said before her eyes fell on her older brother who was also fighting and once again looked like a hero in her eyes. "Ichigo." She said once again. She looked to the three people around her and realized they were Ichigo's friends from school. "What's going on here?" She asked.

Chad who heard her mumbling to herself turned around to face her. "Please remain still Ichigo's little sister. It'll be easier for us to protect you if you didn't try to run off." He said and she swallowed hard and nodded her head as she stared up at him. She knew him from before but the last time she seen him he didn't have that big thing on his arm. Chad turned back around and continued to kill the hollows and creatures that got too close.

Older Karin looked to the sky again as a Menos Grande began to roar and glow red with spiritual pressure as the Creatures began to jump on it. Rangiku and Hitsugaya leaned back to back as their opponents took off for the larger hollow. "What's happening?" Rangiku asked as she looked over her shoulder at her Captain.

"I don't know but I don't like it." He said and looked up at the Menos as it took handfuls of the creatures and devoured them. The ground shook and he clenched his teeth as the Menos cried out and released a large amount of spiritual pressure. Everyone's eyes widen at how fast it's power was being to grow.

"We should stop it before it's too strong!" Soi Fon warned as her eyes narrowed before she lunched forward into battle. Shuhei and Renji who agreed with her quickly followed behind her towards the large Menos as it continued to feed.

"And here it comes." Older Karin whispered as she brought her hand up to grip the cloth of her Soul Reapers outfit right over top of her heart. Her heart was pounding hard and fast in her chest. Her breathing becoming shallow as she watched it as did Yoruichi who stood next to her still. "I can't believe at my age I still get this feeling." She whispered and her eyes narrowed slightly and she gripped her chest tighter.

"What feeling?" Yoruichi asked though she never pulled her eyes away from it.

"This feeling of fear." She mumbled as she frowned slightly and looked down at little Karin who was also gripping her chest in the same manner as older Karin. Her eyes wide with fear. She looked close to tears. Her breathing was coming out hard as if she was having a panic attack. Her eyes on the large Menos Grande. "I'll never forget this feeling." She whispered as her eyes narrowed on her younger self and she gripped her chest tighter.

"What is this?" Ichigo whispered as he stared at it with wide eyes as well before Soi Fon and the two boys rushed pass him. His eyes widen as he realized they was moving in for an attack. "W-Wait!" He yelled to them. He didn't like the feeling this Menos was giving off and he didn't think it was for the best to attack it. "Renji!" He yelled as the three quickly tried to attack it. It roared out towards them and sent out a shock wave of spiritual pressure.

Everyone's eyes widen as they quickly covered their faces. Buildings began to collapse and streets began to fall apart as the shock wave moved threw them. It was followed by a flash of light and Ichigo quickly looked too little Karin who was coving her face as well as the shock waved came towards her full speed. His eyes widen in fear. "Karin!" He yelled and quickly moved for his little sister before the shock wave slammed into him followed by the bright flash of light.

**Hm. Well I pulled that Chapter out of my butt. Anyways I hoped you liked it. I wonder if Ichigo got too little Karin on time… And before you say something about the title I know that not all the Captains are there but there is a large amount of them and besides I needed to call the chapter something...Don't forget to leave a review.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Heeeey...It's been a while...Sorry I kind of left all of you hanging but I'm going to finish this story for all of you now so please don't hate me for the long wait! Anyways there's a pretty long fight scene in here (which was really annoying to write by the way, I'm just not good at it). I would completely understand if you just ignored it and read the beginning and the end of the chapter. Lol. Sorry for any mistakes too. Onwards to the story! Enjoy...**

**Chapter 9- Lord of the Creatures; Chaos**

Ichigo let out a grunt has he pushed the building off of him and blood ran down his forehead. He closed his eye to keep it from running down into it. He quickly looked around while panting. All the buildings in the area had collapsed and there were no creatures, no hollows or Soul Reapers in sight even the Menos were gone. On top of that it was too quiet. He finished pushing the rumble off him as he stood up.

"Karin!" He yelled out as he looked around frantic for his little sister. He hadn't reached her in time. The shock wave hit him and he was thrown about like a feather in the wind. He clenched his teeth as he moved to where he last seen her. "Karin!" He yelled again before some rocks began to move and his eyes widen as he rushed over to see Hitsugaya and Rangiku.

"Don't worry Ichigo. I have your sister." He said as he pushed the rock off him and stood up with Karin in his arms. Ichigo let out a breath as Karin clinched on to Hitsugaya's white Captains coat. She had small cuts and bruises but other then that looked to be okay. Ichigo rushed over to them.

"Karin are you alright?" He asked and she opened her tired eyes to look at him.

"I want to go home now." She whispered as she relaxed a bit and he nodded his head.

"Are you alright Orihime?" Rangiku asked as she looked to the younger girl who was in her arms. Orihime smiled up to her and nodded her head.

"Yeah. Thanks for protecting me Rangiku." She said as the two girls got up as well and Rangiku nodded her head as she looked around as the other soul reapers began to pull themselves out of the rumble.

"Renji!" Rukia yelled once she found his body. He laid unconscious and she shook him. "Come on Renji wake up!" she said and he let out groan. She let out a breath at seeing him at least responding. He clenched his teeth before he opened his eyes to look at her. "Are you alright?" She asked and he nodded his head.

"They were all pretty close to the blast." Yoruichi said as she helped Soi Fon sit up out of the rumbles completely ignoring the blush that over took Soi Fon's face when Yoruichi grabbed her by the shoulders. "But I want to know is where that Menos Grande went." She said as her gold eyes narrowed and she looked around.

"It's not a Menos Grande anymore." Older Karin said as she rose to her feet like the others and dusted her shoulders off. "It's something much more and it-"She was cut off as there was bird like cry before something shot down from the sky and knocked into Hitsugaya who still had Karin. They both tumbled as they hit the ground.

"Karin!" Ichigo yelled.

"Captain!" Rangiku had almost yelled at the same before they both rushed towards them. Ichigo quickly got down next to his sister as she sat up and gripped her head with clenched teeth. The others quickly searched the dark night sky but saw nothing. It was masking its spiritual pressure. It cried out before little Karin's eyes widen as something slammed into her chest.

Ichigo's eyes widen as he watched Karin's soul get knocked out of her body. The body dropped and Karin looked to her own body before she looked to the chain coming out of her chest and connecting her to her own body. "What is this?" she asked before something swept down and gripped the chain yanking it into the air. Her soul followed after it as she gripped it. "Ichigo!" she yelled.

"Karin!" Ichigo yelled as he jumped into the air after her.

"What is that thing!" Uryu yelled as he watched Ichigo try to cut it out the sky to make it release his little sister. Older Karin pushed pass Uryu before jumping up into the air. She flew pass Ichigo and grabbed her younger self by the arm. Little Karin looked to her and her eyes widened at seeing her older self for the first time.

Older Karin pulled her Zanpakuto from her back and slammed it into the chain on Karin's chest. Everyone eyes widened as Older Karin held herself in her arms as she landed back down on the ground. She sat her down and little Karin stared up at her. "Your-" before she could say anymore Older Karin slammed the bottom hilt of her sword into the side of her neck. Little Karin's eyes rolled back before she dropped back.

"What did you do that for!" Hitsugaya yelled as he stepped forward. Older Karin watched as the now short chain began to eat away at itself. She cut it so short it only had about six rings to begin with. "Answer me!" He yelled and she looked to him.

"We don't have time to worry about her. That thing is more important right now and I would think as Captains you would have taken action by now rather then watch me!" she yelled at all of them and they all stared at her before looking to the sky were Ichigo was still trying to fight the thing in pure rage. They all began to rush up towards it. "Sensei!" Karin said before Yoruichi moved. She looked to her. "I need you to stay here." She said and looked to Little Karin. Yoruichi followed her eyes.

"Her chain." She said and quickly rushed over to her. "We need to get her back into her body now." She said as she bent towards her and when she didn't say anything, she looked up at her. The two stared at each other and Yoruichi thought of her hollow mask. "You needed this to happen. To get your hollow powers." She said and Older Karin nodded her head. "That's why you cut the chain so short." She sighed as she stood back up and Karin nodded once again as she looked away with a deep frown.

"If there was another way I would have gladly taken it. To save her from the pain but there isn't. She has to deal with her hollow. She has to get Toraneko and she needs to become stronger just like her older brother." She said as she looked up at Ichigo who was still fighting with the others now by his side. Her eyes softened and she smiled softly. "I hate to have to put him through it too." She mumbled before she looked back to Yoruichi who was still watching her with a small frown.

"If her chain disappears now. She'll turn into a hollow. Ichigo only got his hollow powers because Rukia had already awakened his soul reapers power. He used his spiritual pressure to suppress his Hollow inside. Karin clearly isn't that strong. Not yet anyways. How do you expect her to do it?" she asked and Older Karin let a small smirk come to her lips as she turned more towards her.

"That's where you come in Sensei. I think it's very important that you're the one to do this task. I look up to you the most after all." She said with a small shrug and Yoruichi let a small smirk come to her lips as she nodded her head. "It's almost like what Rukia did with Ichigo but you won't need a Zanpakuto. Once the hole appears attempt to close it by forcing your own spiritual pressure inside of It." she said as she began to back up. "By doing that you'll force my hollow asleep for about a year and a half." She said and Yoruichi nodded her head as she watched Older Karin turn her back to her. "Goodbye Sensei." She said disappeared in her Shunpo. Yoruichi stared at the spot. Why did it sound like she was never going to see her again?

Ichigo tried to catch his breath as he stared at the strange looking bird. He gripped his sword tightly in his hands before he looked around at the others that had circled the bird as well. Nothing they did seemed to be even denting the thing. He quickly looked to his left as Older Karin suddenly appeared next to him. "How's Karin?" He asked and quickly glanced down to where she laid with Yoruichi by her side.

"She'll be fine." She said as she raised her own sword. "Let's finish this Ichigo." She said and looked over to him with a smirk. He looked back to her as well. She didn't even look like she could stand much longer let only fight.

"No. you should sit this out. Let me and the others handle this." He said as he looked up and watched the others attack in small groups of two and threes taking turns but still the bird knocked them out of the sky with easy. Karin scuffed at her brother.

"I've gotten this far. Don't underestimate me Ichigo! I am your sister after all!" she said before her sword began to steam as it began to glow red. "_Burn_Toraneko…" She commanded and a chain dropped from the hilt of it. She brought her sword up and swung downwards shooting out flames towards the bird.

Rukia and Renji quickly moved out of the way of the attack and the bird cried out as he took on the hit full force. He held it off with his hands and cried out as he began to push it back. Karin's eyes narrowed as the bird pushed the flames away and cried out towards the sky. Everyone's clenched their teeth as his growing spiritual pressure slammed into them.

"Now what's happening?" Renji asked as they watched the bird began to change forms. He began to take on a much more human form. His peak shifted away to form a mouth and nose and his short bird arms extended to become muscular arms as his wings grew larger on his back. His eyes turning a blood red as he cried out towards the sky.

"This is it." Karin said as she looked to Ichigo. "This is what we've been waiting for. This is Chaos. Lord of the Creatures." She said as her eyes narrowed on him. He cried out as he finished his transformation.

"I don't care who he is! He dies here!" Ikkaku yelled as he spun his spear around before lunching forwards towards it. The newly formed being looked to Ikkaku from the corner of his eyes before swinging his arm once he was close enough. It smashed though his spear and then though his gut. Everyone's eyes widened as well as his own as the blood shot from the newly formed wound.

"Ikkaku!" Yumichika shouted as 'Chaos' flung Ikkaku off his hand. He fell from the sky and slammed into the ground below motionless. Yumichika clenched his teeth before quickly rushing down to his fallen comrade's side. The others all looked back up as he disappeared in shunpo and reappearing behind Renji. He slammed his hand though his back and forced it out his chest.

"Renji." Rukia whispered as they watched him yank his hand out of Renji and Renji slowly drop to the ground below. "Renji!" Rukia shouted as she clenched her teeth and her blade tightly. She quickly looked to him and rose her blade out in front of her and began to turn it counter clock-wise. Her sword began to turn white. "Dance Sode no Shirakyuki!" She called before she punctured the ground in front of her four times. "Tsugi no mai Hakuren!" she said as the ice particles began to build up before shooting forward towards Chaos who stared blankly before the ice slammed into him and engulfed him.

They all stared in silence before Chao's spiritual pressure began to rise once again and the ice broke away easy. He cried out before lunching towards Rukia. Her eyes widened at his speed before Byakuya was suddenly in front of her wrapping his arms around her before disappearing in his shunpo with her, saving her from Chaos's rampage.

"Be more careful." He said as he sat her down and she nodded her head silently. He rose back to his feet and rose his blade once again as Soi Fon jumped into the battle trying to take Chaos out from behind with her stinger. He turned quickly and caught her by the throat. She winced as she gripped his wrist and his head titled slightly as he studied her before he rose his other hand.

"Ranguki let's move!" Hitsugaya ordered as he lunched forward. Ranguki swallowed hard but quickly fallowed her Captain in battle. "Reign over the frosted Heavens Hyōrinmaru!" He commanded and swung his sword sending out an ice dragon towards Chao's who was currently choking Soi fon to death. Chao's rose his other arm to block the ice dragon and it bit down on his arm before engulfing it into Ice.

"Growl Haineko!" Rangiku yelled as she swung her sword that disappeared in ash. It quickly began to go around Chao's in a twist. He released Soi Fon who began to drop to the ground and Shunsui quickly caught her. He moved down to a rooftop and looked down to the young Captain who was gasping and gripped her neck with her eyes closed tightly. He looked back up to the sky to watch Chao's slash Rangiku across the chest and sending her flying out of the sky. He frowned deeply.

"Their dropping like flies up there." Yoruichi mumbled to herself as she watched Kenpachi quickly fly into battle pushing Hitsugaya out his way as he went. He swung his sword as his golden spiritual pressure shot from his body sending out shock waves and shaking the ground below. She shook her head slightly at his lack of self-control.

A sudden gasp next to her caused her to look back to little Karin. Her eyes narrowed as the final ring disappeared and a hole began to open up in Karin's chest. Her eyes shot open and she released another gasp as her spiritual pressure began to shot from her body and a white substance began to come out her mouth and from on her face. "I guess it's now or never." Yoruichi mumbled before she sat up a bit more and placed her hands on Karin's chest. She clenched her teeth as she began to push into it with her spiritual pressure.

Ichigo's eyes widened slightly at the feel on a rising spiritual pressure. He pulled his eyes away from Kanpachi's fight and looked towards older Karin. Her eyes were downcast with a deep frown. He followed her eyes downwards and to Yoruichi and Little Karin who was now engulfed in a flow of Yoruichi's spiritual pressure and little Karin's growing spiritual pressure. "What's happening! Why isn't she back in her body yet!" He shouted before a bloody Kanpachi flew pass him. Ichigo clenched his teeth before he looked back towards Chaos who cried out towards the sky.

He opened his hands and black drops of liquid began to fall out of his palms. They stopped near his feet before they began to grow and from into smaller clones of him. Once they were completely formed, they rushed forward attacking the closest Soul Reaper and forcing them into battle with them.

Chaos cried out before lunched downwards towards little Karin and Yoruichi. He cried out as he put his hand and it formed into a black blade. He swung it down towards them before Ichigo suddenly appeared between them. He rose his blade quickly and blocked his attack. "Your fights with me now!" He yelled up at him as he pushed him back a bit. He glanced over his shoulder at Yoruichi and Karin.

"I've got her Ichigo." Yoruichi reassured as a sweat rolled down her temple and to her jaw. Her eyes never leaving Karin though she could feel Ichigo's eyes on them. Ichigo clenched his teeth but nodded his head anyways. He quickly turned his attention back towards Chaos who cried out and began to slam his blade down into Ichgo's in a pure rage. Ichigo's eyes narrowed on him.

"Ban-ki!" He shouted and his spiritual pressure quickly began to shot from his body in a twister before his outfit changed followed by his sword. Chaos jumped away from him and Ichigo gripped his sword with both hands before lunching towards him. He swung at him and Chaos quickly disappeared in his shunpo and reappearing behind Ichigo. Ichigo's eyes widened before he quickly turned around and blocked the incoming blade.

The force of it sent him flying down into the ground where he crushed though a building. He grunted as he pushed himself up. He quickly looked up as Chao's appeared in front of him. He cried out before swinging his sword down towards him. Flames suddenly engulfed him halting his attack on Ichigo who quickly jumped up and back to his feet. He put out his sword as Chaos simply walked out of the flames. Older Karin quickly moved to stand next to Ichigo, her sword engulfed in flames.

"Banki!" She commanded as she raised it. Flames shot from her sword and around her body like a twister. Her outfit quickly changed first turning into a blood red outlined in black before her sleeves burned away. Her sword grew in width and turned a blood red like her outfit as well as the chain hanging from it's halt. She looked over to Ichigo. "Let's finish this. For good this time." She said and rose her hand over her face. He nodded his head understanding before he raised his hand to his face as well.

Both of their vizord appeared over their faces as their spiritual pressure caused the ground around them to shake. Ichigo's red and black spiritual pressure followed from his body around him and older Karin's purple and white spiritual pressure did the same. Chaos cried out forcing his spiritual pressure out as well before the three lunched forward towards each other.

The ground under Yoruichi shook and began to creak away. She sighed as Karin finally began to calm down. She finished closing the whole with her spiritual pressure and looked back to little Karin as her small body finally relaxed. The small-deformed mask still rested on her face. Yoruichi frowned slightly before she reached up and took it off her face. She tossed it to the side before picking Karin up.

"I hope this does it." She said as she walked over her body and gently placed her back inside. She stared down at her for a moment longer before she looked upwards where the battle was now in the sky. Flames shot all around as well as bird cries and flashes of lights. She watched as the two kurosaki siblings fought side by side. She smirked slightly. "Isn't this one for the ages?"

Older Karin grunted as the blade slashed though her side and sent her flying down towards the ground. Ichigo took her place attacking Choa's relentlessly. She watched from the ground as her older brother took on the beast alone. She swallowed her blood before she sat back up. She heard what was the unmistakable sound of her own mask creaking. She sighed as she touched the broke area on her cheek. "Take it easy." A hand touched her shoulder and she looked up as Hitsugaya kneed beside her.

"It's a bit to late for that now." She said before coving her mouth as the blood she had swallowed forced its way back up. She clenched her teeth as she stared at the blood in the palm of her hand. Her eyes narrowed slightly before she balled it up into a tight fist and looked to Hitsugaya. "There's something I need you to do." She said.

"Will it help defeat that thing?" He asked as he looked up to Ichigo who was now losing against Chaos and she smirked as she nodded her head.

"You're the only one that can Toshiro." She said and he looked back to her. He swallowed nodded his head before she once again grew serious. "You have to promise. Promise me no matter what that you'll go though with it." She said and he nodded his head once more. "Say it." She said as her eyebrows knitted together.

"Fine. I promise. What is it?" He asked.

Ichigo released a battle cry as his blade clashed with Chaos. He clenched his teeth though his hollow mask as their blades gritted together. Suddenly there was a roar in the sky above them and they both looked up to see a flaming dragon. It came flying down towards them and engulfed Chaos in his mouth slamming him down into the ground.

"Karin." Ichigo said as she suddenly appeared next to him. Her hollow eyes were down cast where chaos laid in the ground motionless and steaming. "Where really wearing him down. He won't last much longer against the two of us." He said as he reached up and touched a part of his mask that was creaked. It glowed with his spiritual pressure before recovering, good as new. He gripped his sword with both hands as Chaos rose back to his feet. "Here he comes."

He cried out sending out a massive shock wave. Both Karin and Ichigo's eyes narrowed before he shot up towards them. Ichigo quickly shot down towards them and their blades slammed into each other roughly send a massive amount of spiritual pressure into the sky. Ichigo's eyes narrowed as he blocked all of his attacks. Their blades causing sparks every time they clashed.

Ichigo grunted as he failed to block an attack and Chaos blade slammed into Ichigo chest before he went flying towards the ground. He slammed into the street hard before he slowly sat up. "Damn it." He hissed as he quickly looked back up towards the sky. He watched as Chaos cried out before flying down towards him.

Ichigo quickly rose back to his feet and held up his blade ready for the incoming attack. Their blades clashed and Ichigo's feet slammed farther down into the concrete. He gritted his teeth as he tried to push him back causing their blades to grit together roughly. Karin suddenly appeared behind Chaos and her blade slammed though his chest, the tip of it almost touching Ichigo's.

"Karin." Ichigo said as he looked over Chaos shoulder to look at his sister. Her mask shattered a bit more revealing one of her eyes as it turned back to a dark grey. Chaos cried out and sent out a shock wave that shot Ichigo back. His back slammed into a wall, denting it before he quickly opened his eyes.

The ground shook with Chaos raging power. Ichigo's eyes widened at seeing Karin blade still in his chest and Karin holding on to him by wrapping one arm around his neck from behind. "Now Toshiro!" She yelled as she closed her eyes tightly. Toshiro landed in front of them and slammed his blade into Chaos chest, right next to Karin's. It went completely though and slammed though Karin's chest as well. She choked up a bit more blood as the rest of the mask left her face. Her eyes narrowed on Toshiro who's eyes were wide with panic and worry. "Finish it. You promised." She whispered.

"Toshiro what are you doing!" Ichigo shouted as he quickly pushed himself out the wall. He lost his footing a bit more running forward.

Hitsugaya's eyes narrowed a bit as he studied Karin for a moment. She nodded her head slightly before Chaos cried out again. "Toshiro!" Ichigo yelled. Hitsugaya ignored Ichigo's cries and lowered his head with a small frown.

"Freeze Hyorinmaru." He commanded in a small whisper.

Ichigo froze in his tracks and his eyes widened as ice shot from Hitsugaya's blade and though both Chaos and Karin before engulfing them completely in a large block of ice. "Karin…" Ichigo whispered as his mask quickly faded from his face. He dropped to his knees as tears quickly entered his eyes. "KARIN!" He shouted as the tears rushed down his cheeks.

**That's the end of this chapter. Man it's so hard to get Ichigo in charactor! Would he cry or not! I thought he would cause that's his sister and everything but I don't remember ever seeing that boy cry for anything! (Sigh) Anyways I thought I should let you know that chapter 10 will probably only be half the size of the other chapters and it will be the final chapter of this story. I hope you all enjoyed it and I really wanna thank you all for reading it, reviewing it, putting it on your favorites and alart lists. (: **


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10- The Near Future (Final Chapter)**

Byakuya frowned slightly as he leaned back to back with Rukia as they faced off with their own mini Chaos. His eyes narrowed as his small chaos cried out before disappearing. "What just happened?" Rukia asked as her own small chaos also disappeared. Byakuya looked down to the large block of ice as he put his sword away. Rukia did the same.

"It appears to be over." He said before he looked around as the other soul reapers also looked around as their mini Chaos disappeared into the wind after releasing small cries. Rukia released a heavy sigh as she put her sword away before allowing a small smirk came to her lips.

"Ichigo." She said.

"No." Byakuya said and she frowned as she turned around to face him. "Hitsugaya." He said and she blinked a few times before following his eyes down to the large block of ice. She nodded her head with a small frown before her eyes widened slightly as she watched enrage Ichigo grab Toshiro up by his shirt and punch him in the face.

"Ichigo stop!" she yelled and quickly rushed down towards them. She landed in between them as the other soul reapers also gather around. "What's wrong with you!" she yelled as Hitsugaya pushed himself up off the floor. His eyes down cast as his cheek turned red and blood ran down his chin.

"Get out of my way!" Ichigo shouted and easily pushed Rukia out of his way before he grabbed up Hitsugaya again. "Tell me why you did that! That was my sister!" He yelled as he shook him, rage and tears in his eyes as he shook the younger boy. Hitsugaya said nothing as he kept his eyes downcast. "Answer me!" Ichigo yelled as his spiritual pressure began to rise with his rage.

"Because she asked me too!" He said as he looked back to Ichigo who's eyes widened slightly in shock. "She said she didn't have much longer to live anyways and that it was the only way. I only did what she asked. You should be proud that your sister was brave enough to even think about giving her life to kill something that could destroy this world." He said.

Ichigo clenched his teeth tightly as his grip on Toshiro's shirt tightened. "Then I should have been the one…I could have been the one to attack him from behind! Karin didn't have to die!" He shouted as more tears filled his eyes. "Not Karin…"He whispered before he shoved him away quickly, Toshiro stumbled a bit but caught himself. He balled up his fist tightly and clenched his teeth as he looked away from Ichigo once again. Silence filled the now still air.

"Ichigo…" Rukia whispered with a deep frown before stepping towards him.

The sound of the ice creaking quickly drew their attention towards it and they watched as it melted quickly as flames engulfed it. "Karin." Ichigo said and quickly stepped towards it. The ice quickly disappeared and Karin stood still behind Chaos though he was no longer moving. His body began to creak before flames bust through him from the inside.

Karin slowly lowered her sword before it dropped from her hand. She dropped forward on her knees before falling flat on her face. Ichigo clenched his teeth before he lunched forward and to her side. He gently rolled her over and cradled her in his arms. "Karin." He said as the others drew closer as well. "You'll be alright. Just hang in there." He said before he quickly looked up. "Orihime!" He shouted.

Orihime jumped slightly before rushing forward. "Sōten Kisshun." She said. Ayame and Shun'o quickly shot from her hair pin and formed a bright oval shield over Karin. Karin opened her eyes then and looked over to Ichigo. She allowed a small smile to come to her lips.

"We did it huh." She chuckled and he nodded his head with a small smile before he frowned as he noticed she was starting to become transparent. He looked to Orihime.

"What's happening! Why isn't she healing!" He yelled in panic.

"I-I don't know." Orihime said as her eyebrows knitted together.

"Orihime ability isn't really to heal but to return it back to the state it was in before…If I was from this time my wounds would do just that but I'm not…"She said before she turned her head away as she began to cough up a bit of blood. Ichigo held her a bit tighter despite the fact that she was disappearing even faster now. "Her ability is to return something…And that's what its doing…I'm returning to the future." She said as Ayame and Shun'o returned to Orihime's hairpin.

"Karin…" Ichigo whispered as he stared down at her. He closed his eyes tightly as the tears formed in them. "I'll stop this…I won't let you become a soul reaper!" He yelled and she chuckled softly before she began to cough again and he opened his eyes to look down at her quickly. "I'll protect you from all of this!" He said as the tears slowly ran down his cheeks. She shook her head slowly before swallowing down a bit more blood.

"I will become a Soul Reaper by the time I reach my teens Ichigo." Karin whispered as she gripped onto his black robe and pulled him down towards her a bit. "And there is nothing you can do about it. My first teacher out of three will come to me." she said with a small smile. "By the time you figure it out I will have long ago made up my mind. Try as you might. There is no stopping me from becoming a soul Reaper…or a vizord." She whispered and Ichigo clenched his teeth as he held her tighter.

"Don't speak anymore." he whispered.

"See ya later Ichigo. In the near future." She said with a soft smile as her eyes softened before she disappeared completely and his fist balled up as he clenched his teeth and the others watched as the tears streamed down his cheeks.

…_**Fifteen Years into the Future…**_

"Karin! Karin wake up!" Older Karin clenched her teeth tightly as her eyebrows knitted together before she slowly opened her eyes. She was met with Older Ichigo's staring down at her. His long orange hair hanging down in front of his narrowed brown eyes and a frown on his lips. She allowed a small smile to come to her lips as she pushed herself up. She looked down at her body and took notice that her wounds where completely healed. "How was the mission?" He asked.

"A success. I did everything you told me too." She said with a nod of her head as she looked around at the others that where also standing around her. Orihime was the second closest to her having healed her wounds as soon as she reappeared. She looked back to Ichigo. "Chaos is gone now all that's left is the creatures. But their not a problem for us." She said and he nodded his head as a small smirk came to his lips.

"I'm proud of you Karin." He said as he placed his hand on her shoulder and she nodded her head. She chuckled lightly.

"I know. But your past self would be really upset with you if he knew you were the one to send me into the past in the first place." She said and he released a throaty chuckle before he nodded his head.

"Yeah I know. But he'll understand when he's older." He said and she nodded her head with a small smile.

"Let me though." A voice said before they all looked up as Hitsugaya pushed though the squad members. He was reaching six feet with his hair long in a ponytail down his back. That single strand still dangling in front of his face. He kneed down in front of Karin who smiled slightly at him. "I'm glad to see you're alright." He said before he held up a white jacket for her. "Captain of Squad Three." He said.

She nodded her head as she rose to her feet and slipped her jacket on. "Thanks for looking after my squad for me Toshiro." She said and he frowned slightly as his eyes narrowed and he rose back to his feet.

"It's Hitsugaya…,"He mumbled.

"That's not what you said last time." She said as she smirked over at him. He looked away from her and she reached over to pinch his cheek. "I forgot how cute you was when you were little." She said and he slapped her hand away quickly. "Your just plain handsome now!" She said with a chuckle and his eyes narrowed on her.

"I'll see you at home." He mumbled before he turned away and pushed though the third division to leave. She chuckled slightly before she looked back up at Ichigo who was shaking his head as well.

"He's still a bit upset that I still sent you. He'll get over it." He said as he looked back to her. "All that matters is that you're back down." He said and ruffed the top of her head like she was still a little child. She slapped it away with a roll of her eyes. "Good job Karin." He said as he began to walk away as well.

"Thanks Ichigo." She said as she watched him go with a small smile on her lips. Her eyes falling to the back of his white Captains coat that held the symbol of the first division. "And thank you Orihime." She said as Orihime moved to follow Ichigo. The older woman smiled to her sweetly with a nod.

"I'm sorry I couldn't heal you the first time around…,"She said and Karin nodded her head.

"Don't worry about it. You weren't met to in the first place." She said as she waved her off.

"Yeah but still." She said with a small shrug of her shoulders. Karin offered her a small smile and Orihime returned it before following after Ichigo in her Captains coat as well with the symbol of the fourth division on it. Karin sighed as she stared at the door for a moment before looking at her division.

"Home sweet Home."

…_**Present…**_

Yoruichi frowned slightly with her arms crossed as she watched Ichigo who stayed slumped down towards the ground with his head down, his teeth clenched and silent tears running down his cheeks. She looked down at Karin who was lying by her. She turned around and picked the small girl up. She looked over her with a small frown. She looked up to see Toshiro to see the younger boy also staring at the small child in her arms with a deep frown.

"Ichigo." Orihime whispered from across from him with a frown of her own and small tears in her eyes. They all watched him in silence before he suddenly stood up and whipped his tears away with his sleeve. He turned towards Yoruichi who looked away from Toshiro to look at the oldest Kurosaki. He began to walk towards them with his head bowed and a frown on his lips. His fist balled up tightly.

"I'll take her," he said as he stopped in front of them. Yoruichi nodded her head slowly before handing the small girl over to him .Ichigo stared down at her as her head rested against his chest and she slept quietly. "I'm going home now." He said as he began to walk down the street as the sun began to rise and they all watched him leave with his little sister in silence.

Yoruichi crossed her arms with a deep frown as she watched him go with the others. "I hope you'll find a way to forgive me Ichigo." She mumbled to herself before she turned away and using her shunpo disappeared in the wind as the others continued to stare in silence before they began to take their leave as well.

_**Four Months Later…**_

Karin frowned as she walked out of the school with Yuzu by her side. Yuzu did most of the talking as they walked down the side walk towards their home. It wasn't long before they were walking along the river side. Karin frowned slightly as she stared down at it before some thing caught her eye.

A Black Cat.

Her eyes widened slightly as she stopped walking. Yuzu stopped as well and looked to her sister. "Karin? What's wrong?" she asked and Karin looked back to Yuzu and shook her head before she offered her a small smile.

"Nothing. I just thought…I'm going to go to the field today." She said as she removed her book bag and pulled out her soccer ball. Yuzu frowned slightly as she watched her. "Don't worry. I'll be home for dinner but I really need to practice. We have a game coming up and I really want to be ready." She said and Yuzu nodded her head.

"Alright. Be careful." She said and walked off towards their home. Karin watched her go before she put her ball away and though her bag back over her shoulder. She jumped down the hill and to the side of the river. She smirked. "Hey sensei." She said as she jogged over to her. She kneeled down in front of the black cat.

"I was thinking it might be better to train you right after school rather then during the night. I noticed you seem a bit tired during the day. It can't be good for your health." She said as her tail wagged slightly behind her. Karin nodded her head as she pulled out a mod soul. She popped one into her mouth and was immediately thrown out of her body.

Yoruichi watched as Karin rose back to her full height and reached up to grip the red and black handle of her sword. "I'm ready." She said with a small smirk. Yoruichi nodded her head.

"Then lets go. You have a lot of training to do."

**The End**

**Well that's it. This story really wasn't suppose to be a Karin and Toshiro story but seeing how I had a lot of people who really wanted that I thought I'd though in the small bit that hints them being together in the future. :) I was thinking of writing a second story that centers around Karin coming into her Soul reaper powers and her Vizord powers. However, I'm not sure if I'm going to…I don't think it'd be as exciting as this one. If I did the three teachers that she mentioned would be in that story but just in case I don't write it I think I should at least let you know who they where and what they trained her in.**

**First Teacher: We all know its _Yoruichi_. She trained her in her Soul Reaper powers and taught her all that stuff.**

**Second Teacher: _Kukaku Shiba_. Karin later has problems controlling the flames of Toraneko and it becomes a bit of a problem so Yoruichi takes her to see her old friend and fire export Kukaku!**

**Third Teacher: _Lisa Yadomaru _of the Vizords. Of course all the other Vizords help her to control her enter hollow too but Karin takes a special liking to Lisa and Lisa does the same spending extra time to help Karin control her enter hollow. **

**All three help her to become as strong as she is and their all very important to her. Anyways that's the end of this story. I hope you all enjoyed it and thank you for reviewing and everything!**


End file.
